With Every Breath I Take
by Alyx Hawthorne
Summary: Her auburn hair, her caramel-colored eyes, her soft voice... She took his breath away in just a smile. When they were finally together, they thought they could work it out. But they were wrong. And when she found another, he regretted ever letting go of her. Can they still find their way back? (Story was set after Ryoma went to America to conquer the world.)
1. Once Upon A Time

**A/N: **Yo, everyone. It's my first time to post a story here so I'm really nervous. Though I've been a member here for so long, I've just decided now to write. Funny how can boredom do to your system. So, this chapter is dedicated to my imagination. Uh-huh, you got that right. My freakin' imagination. Thank you with all my heart for sharing wonderful ideas with me. Bear with me guys as I make my debut here in fanfiction. Pretty please? Oh, I've edited it, by the way. It was a couple of chapters before but I decided to merge the chaps 'cause it's too short to be one.

PS: _THERE'S MORE TO IT THAN MEETS THE EYE._

**Must Read: **This fanfic is mainly on RYUUZAKI SAKUNO's side/point of view**.** Ryoma has views here but not too much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't date Ryoma Echizen therefore, I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p><strong>With Every Breath I Take<strong>

**Chapter One: Once Upon A Time**

The 25-year-old Sakuno Ryuuzaki pulled the cake out from the oven. The smell of vanilla, butter and honey wafted through the sunny kitchen of her small but spick-and-span apartment.

She had started living here a year ago. Her obaa-chan paid half of the amount of this as her post-college graduation present and the half of it came from her savings.

It took her a whole month to get used to living without her Obaa-chan. Ryuuzaki Sumire decided to live in the province after Sakuno finally settled in her apartment because she wants to manage the lands they left there.

She took a box from one of the cabinets and gently placed the cake inside it.

_I hope he likes this, _Sakuno thought with a smile.

She went to the other cabinet and pulled a silk ribbon to tie around the box.

From the background, she can hear her door opening and closing as her ever-cheerful and energetic best friend, Osakada Tomoka, came in and peeked her beautiful brown head, now tied in a ponytail, in the kitchen.

"Is that a Vanilla Butter cake with Bean Frosting? Oh, wow! Lucky me! I'm in time!" As Tomoka started to reach for the cake, Sakuno gently patted her hand and laughingly said,

"No, Tomoka. This is for Hitachi. I promised to bake him his favorite cake. He had a long day, you know. He had to exercise two operations today. And I said to him I'll bring this to him tonight."

She carefully tied the ribbon around the box and started to take off her cooking mittens designed with cute little cupcakes and then she remembered she baked another cake.

She smiled mischievously.

"Hmph! Just when I thought I could dig in some of your delicious vanilla cake! I'm wondering now if I made a mistake of introducing you to Hitachi. Before, I can eat whatever you bake but now I can't because you'll give it to him!" Tomoka crossed her arms, stalked out of the kitchen and flopped herself from one of the bean bags in the living room then searched for the remote control.

Sakuno laughed.

"Why, you can have this Chocolate Truffle Mousse I baked."

And she pulled another cake out from the oven. Its heavenly aroma filled the kitchen and escaped to the living room.

"Whaaat! My favorite! Oh gosh, Sakuno! You're an angel! Okay I take back what I said earlier. You and Hitachi can go out wherever and whenever you want!" She jumped joyfully from the bean bag and hurriedly entered the kitchen and ate the cake.

"Oh, I've never been so happy in my whole life! This cake is to die for!" Tomoka said as she continuously ate the cake.

"Never been so happy? Why? What happened to Kikutsu-san? I thought being with him is the happiest moment of your life." Sakuno chuckled, remembering everytime Tomoka has a new boyfriend, she'd always say being with that guy is the happiest moment of her life.

"That jerk! Why, he has the nerve to lie and cheat me! He said he'll visit his grandmother in Hokkaido but I accidentally saw him in the mall! Good thing I remembered it was my brother's birthday and I had to rush to the mall to buy his favorite manga as a present. Now I know his true color, that bastard."

Tomoka paused and chucked a large piece of cake to her mouth, her expression frowing.

"There, I saw him with a woman in his arms who looks like she could be his mother! Goodness, can you believe it? I thought he was happy with me! He told me so! But damn, he could have replaced a prettier girl! No, he could have replaced a _pretty_ girl." She cursed him.

"Really? And I thought Kikutsu-san was better than that. Anyway, It was a good thing you found out what he really is. And I'm sure there are so many guys out there who are dying to take you out so you don't have to worry." Sakuno said, briefly hugging her best friend.

"Thanks, Sakuno! You are so really good for my ego." Tomoka hugged her back, laughing.

Sakuno looked at the digital clock perched on top of the table in the kitchen.

"Oh, it's past six o'clock! I have to meet Hitachi at 7pm!" Sakuno said, grabbing her coat, car keys and her purse at the table.

"Hey, you forgot the cake!" Tomoka followed her with the box of Vanilla cake in her hand.

"Oh, thank you, Tomoka! Silly me I almost forgot my present to Hitachi," she laughed, "Pick a good movie for us to watch later, okay? Be back by 10! See you!" And she dashed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she woke up by the sound of her silver alarm clock ringing.<p>

She slowly got up from her bed and looked at the clock.

_7:30am, _She read.

Gradually, she got up, fixed her fluffy lavender comforter and her matching pillows and slipped in to her bedroom slippers. She headed straight to her peach-tiled bathroom and hurriedly took a shower.

An hour later, she emerged from the bathroom, clad with a violet bathrobe, her hands holding a towel, drying her hair off. She stood in front of her full-body mirror and looked at her. Staring back at her was a woman in her mid-twenties. Gone were her long pigtails, gone were her small chest, gone were her baby fats. Instead, the heart-shaped face looking back exudes an aura of a lively, intelligent woman. Her pinkish cheeks need not any blush-on, her full-sensuous mouth makes her look seductive but at the same time innocent. Her thick and curled-up eyelashes housed her sparkling brown eyes that changes from a soft color of brown to a dark color of the earth, depending on her mood. Her long, wavy auburn hair reaching down almost on her waist is shining against the sunlight streaming in the windows, adding the effect of her being seductive yet untouchable. There was a full-bloomed chest and a cleavage peeping through the V of her sleeping shirt, a curvy waist that is obvious even in the loose shirt and shapely, very smooth legs peeking underneath.

She faintly remembered her obaa-chan saying, _You have the colors of the wind, Sakuno._

Sakuno quickly sat down and took a brush from her drawer.

Just as she started brushing her hair, her cell phone beeped, indicating a new message.

She fished it from her bag and flipped her cell phone.

A series of number appeared, designating a foreign number, and there was no name flashed on the screen.

_Who could this be? _Sakuno thought.

She opened the message.

"_Hey, Sakuno. How are you? It has been a long time since I last talked to you. I might be going back there soon. Maybe next month. Not sure. But I want you to be the first one to know. Hope to see you! Take care._

_Ryoma"_

Her heart slammed against her rib cage.

_R-Ryoma… _Her mind whispered, lost in thought.

**FLASHBACK**

Four years have past since she last saw her Prince of Tennis, Ryoma Echizen, going off in Narita Airport to a journey to make his name known in the Professional Tennis world. They are now 16 years old and Sakuno just graduated from high school, still at Seishun Gakuen.

And she cannot believe her eyes.

There at her doorstep, with his trademark cap and his trademarks smirk, is Ryoma Echizen, the 4-time US Open Champion and the newest and youngest Wimbledon Champion.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?" She stuttered, stunned at the person standing before her.

_I must be dreaming. Wake up, Sakuno! _She thought, belatedly hitting her head with the back of her hand.

"Tch, stop hitting your head, Ryuuzaki. I'm really here." Ryoma smirked.

She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh gosh! You are really here!" Sakuno cried happily, and without thinking hurled herself towards the Prince, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on her chest, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Ryoma didn't know why the moment he stepped out of the Airport, he wanted to see this particular person. True, there are times when he suddenly thought of her but that is only when he sees a person with braids or a pink racquet. But lately, when he saw the tennis ball she gave to him, which he completely forgotten until that moment, he remembered everything about her and thought of her almost every day, her sweetness, clumsiness and her cuteness and he wondered if she was okay.

"Mada mada dane, Ryuuzaki." Ryoma said, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, hugging her whole length to his.

After their hug, an awkward silence ensued.

"A-ano… Would you like to go inside and have a cup of tea?" Sakuno shyly asked.

Inside, Ryoma was surprised to see trophies from different tennis competitions placed on top of the furniture cabinet.

"These are all yours?" He asked.

"Hai. I continued and pursued playing tennis. Although at first it was really hard for me. I have really no experience. But you, Ryoma-kun, gave me an inspiration," She gave a bright smile that lights up her whole face and it seemed to warm his heart.

"So I decided to continue. Senpai-tachi offered to coach me. And also Obaa-chan. And I'm glad their hard works on me paid off. I didn't want to let them down. I won several tournaments. And now, the Seigaku Women's Tennis Club won the Kantou Regionals." Sakuno proudly continued, a sight of her strong-willness showing.

_She's different now from the clumsy and shy girl I knew years ago. _Ryoma thought.

And they talked about each other's achievements in the past four years.

It had been a very interesting night for Ryoma. He did not know Sakuno pursued tennis, nor did he know she graduated Salutatorian in her batch. Now, Sakuno is in her first year in Tokyo University with Hotel and Restaurant Management as her undergrad course. She also works part-time in one of the renowned bake shops near the University.

Suddenly, he sees Sakuno in a very different light. He likes her then, when they were still in junior high. But the Sakuno in front of him is really confident and strong-willed, very different from the Sakuno he knew before.

_And very pretty, at that. _Ryoma thought, smirking inwardly.

Sakuno now wore her hair loose and her gorgeous tresses flow freely on her face and her back. He also noticed that she had a beautiful smile. Back in junior high, she never smiled to him. Sometimes, yes, but her smile was of a shy one and she always hung her head the he can't fully see her face. Now, when he saw her smile a while ago, he felt something tugged in his heart, her smile makes him feel special, like he was the only guy in the world who can slay dragons and cure an epidemic.

He found himself being drawn and drawn to this girl's charm…

"Here, Ryoma. Have some tea." As she was about to place the tea in the table, her foot caught and she tripped on the carpet she was sewing earlier, before Ryoma surprisingly showed up.

Ryoma caught her in time, and also the tea tray.

He smirked. _But she's still clumsy._

It was getting late and it was time to go. But before he left, he said something to her. It was a complete surprise to Sakuno, when he asked her to go out tomorrow and spend the day with him. But nevertheless, she agreed, a blush creeping up her face and Ryoma found it cute. The next morning, they went to the cinema, watched a movie entitled _Last Interlude _by the award-winning director and actor Zachary Benedict, watched the sunset (with the insistence of Sakuno) and had dinner at an Italian restaurant.

They had fun. Both of them knew it. They enjoyed each other's company. And when Ryoma dropped her off in front of the Ryuuzaki residence, he couldn't help but to ask her again to go out with him.

And that's where their "crush" feeling to each other started to die and a new feeling started to bloom within their hearts. It was an exhilarating feeling. Both of them tried to hide it at first but in the end, love found its way and embraced the two of them together.

They went out for the next weeks and found themselves falling more and more in love with the other as they discovered each other's deepest personalities, although none of them can really confess to each other.

Before Ryoma left for States again, he pulled together his courage and finally asked her something. Something that both knew will make them happy.

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked calmly, his eyes showing his love for her.

Sakuno was completely stunned, her eyes widening.

She couldn't believe her ears. Had the world reached its end? Ryoma, The Prince of Tennis, asked her to be his girlfriend? Does he love her like she does him?

She didn't notice she was standing there with her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open for at least five minutes until Ryoma chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes. I love you, Sakuno." Ryoma whispered.

Sakuno cried softly against him and whispered lovingly,

"I love you, too Ryoma."

"Please, wait for me."

"I will."

And the promise was made.

* * *

><p>She tried to call him for the nth time.<p>

Next week will be her 18th birthday. Her debut.

She will ask him to come home and be her escort for next week's celebration. She wants him to be there.

Besides, he should be there, standing next to her, as she welcomes the adult life. Because he will be part if it and moreover, her future.

Right?

Right.

So he MUST be with her next week.

But luck seemed to be against her. All she can hear is Ryoma's voice mail.

"_Sorry, I'm out. But you can leave a message. Thanks." _His deep, masculine voice said.

Then a loud _BEEP _followed.

_I think I have no choice but to leave him a voice mail, _She thought.

"Hi, Ryoma. I've been calling you since early this morning. If you get this, please call me back. I got something to tell you. Take care. I miss you so much. Love you." She clicked her phone off.

She sighed.

She just hopes Ryoma would call her back before her 18th celebration next week. She secretly hopes too that he'll find time to be with her on her special day.

She wants to see him. She misses him. Badly. She haven't seen him in two years so it is natural to miss him like hell, right?

She sighed again.

* * *

><p>"Sakunooo! Wow, you look stunning! Very beautiful!" Tomoka, dressed in a hot pink cocktail dress with a gold belt on the midriff and bronze pumps, admired her as her best friend twirled in front of her.<p>

"All thanks to you, Tomoka! I don't know what would have happened if you were not here." Tears of gratitude started to form in her eyes, threatening to smudge her make-up.

"Don't you dare cry now, Sakuno! You'll smudge the make-up! Just bake a Truffle Chocolate Mousse for me next week and you'll be paid off." Tomoka said, laughing.

"Il'll get the studded clips in my bag downstairs, okay? Don't move around too much! Be back in a dash!" And Tomoka ran outside the hotel room.

Sakuno looked at the mirror in front of her.

She wore a beautiful Silver-Lavender gown with studs of pearls and silver Swarovsky adorning the hem of it and her waist, leaving her shoulders bare. She wore a silver peep-toe heels and lace gloves that reach past her elbows. Half of her hair was softly hanging on her back and half of it was neatly tied up with a crown-beaded headband with tendrils of her hair falling on the side of her face. Her make-up was not thick, Tomoka offered last week that she'll do the make-up for Sakuno and she remembered what Tomoka said that her natural beauty will stand out and the best make-up to wear is her gorgeous smile. "Your natural beauty is more than enough! Even in those stunning gown, it will shine! Ryoma-sama will surely ogle you in that gown! I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees you!"

Today was her 18th birthday celebration at Akinoko Decade Hotel. She invited everyone who are close to her. Aside from her Obaa-chan and Tomoka, she also invited her senpai-tachi, the Trio, her team mates at Seigaku Women's Tennis Club, her orgmates at CHRMM (Club of HRM Majors) and all her close friends in Tokyo University. All the important people in her life were here to celebrate with her.

But Ryoma Echizen, her two-year boyfriend, was not here.

Her eyes become misty and her lips trembled.

"Ryoma..." She whispered.

He did not call back.

But he did deliver her a present. She received it yesterday. It was a necklace with a ring hanging on the end. The ring was adorned with topaz and garnet gemstones, like the colors of their eyes, and there was an engraved phrase inside the ring. A note was inside the box. When he saw his neat, cursive handwriting, a wave of loneliness washed over her. She misses him so much.

"_I truly regret that I can't be there with you to celebrate your 18th birthday. I have a tournament in Australia next week so I need to be there by tomorrow. But I promise you when I get back Japan, I'll make up for it. For now, I am honored to give this as my birthday present to you, my beautiful Sakuno. I hope you like this. Believe what I said in the ring. I miss you so much. I love you and happy birthday again._

_Ryoma"_

She cried her heart out that day, hugging a fluffy cat stuff toy, Karu-chan, Ryoma's present to her on their 16th month anniversary.

A thought crossed her.

_Maybe I should postpone my birthday celebration. It's no use because Ryoma is not here. _She thought sadly.

But no, she can't cancel it. And it was an immature decision if she'd do it. She also already gave her invitations to her friends. She just can't cancel it like that.

And so, she's now here, standing in front of the mirror inside the hotel room, dressed in her gown, and very sad because Ryoma can't be with her.

"Sakuno. Your party will start in a while." Ryuuzaki Sumire peeked her head inside the room.

She saw the beautiful celebrant sitting dejectedly in a stool in front of the mirror.

She sighed. She knew what her granddaughter is thinking.

"It's alright, Sakuno. Ryoma might not be here but all your close friends and senpai-tachi are here to celebrate with you! They might not compare their presence from Ryoma's but still they're here, just for you. And I'm also here. You're not lonely. So don't worry. Everything will be alright. I'm sure Ryoma would give his arms and legs just to be here with you tonight." She soothingly said to her granddaughter and she hugged her.

Sakuno hugged her back and smiled,

"Thanks, Obaa-chan. I surely needed that. I understand Ryoma. It's just that... I miss him so much." Sakuno said sadly. A wave of tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

Ryuzaki Sumire wiped it with a tissue she picked from the dresser table.

"Don't be sad. This is your day! So you should enjoy. You and Ryoma will find time to be together once he get back here. Okay?" She assured her.

"Hai, Obaa-chan! Arigatou-gozaimasu!"

"Alright! So let's go downstairs and welcome your visitors? They are dying to see you and wish you a happy birthday!"

And off they went.

* * *

><p>Two years have past since the day of her celebration. Ryuzaki Sakuno, now 20 years old, excitedly packed her stuff to her big suitcase. She looked around her room, her room since she was 7 years-old, her room since her grandmother took care of her after her parent's plane crashed and took their life away. Her room which is now half-filled with Ryoma's gifts.<p>

She looked around again, and she saw her diploma and her gold tassel, indicating she graduated with honors.

Yesterday was their college graduation.

Yesterday was a very sad but at the same time happy moment for her.

She has now graduated. All her hard works, the sleepless nights, the mountain of papers and projects and assignments, paid off. She graduated Magna Cum Laude.

And yesterday, Ryoma also called her. She haven't seen him in a year, but he called her to say congratulations. When she got back from the University, she saw a large box sitting in front of the Ryuzaki residence.

It was a Louis Vuitton suitcase with a large penguin stuff toy inside.

_There is a note_, Sakuno thought and reached for it.

_"Make sure to pack all the things you need. We'll have one-week trip somewhere. It's a surprise. See you tomorrow, Sakuno. I am really looking forward to seeing you after all these years. I love you._

_Ryoma"_

_Oh gosh. Did I read it right? Ryoma will be here tomorrow! _She was so shocked and so happy that she cried.

And so she was now here, packing all her things for their trip.

_I can't wait to see him! Ryoma really loves to surprise me. I wonder where will we go, _Sakuno thought happily.

Sakuno remembered two weeks after her birthday celebration, Ryoma surprised her by visiting her in their house. At first, Sakuno thought she was in a wonderful dream with Ryoma in it, but when Ryoma hugged her, she almost cried with happiness that that moment was no dream.

After that, Ryoma visited Sakuno thrice a year, and if his schedule is not tight, he'll always extend his stay for a couple of more days. She was so happy that Ryoma was trying his best to be with her even if she can only see him twice or thrice a year. She vowed that she would also try to keep up with him.

Ryoma went off and they haven't seen each other in a year that makes Sakuno long to see him, but he never forgot to bring her sweet things. From small things like diamond clips to big things like stuffed toys or portraits of her. He also never forgot to call her every time he can.

Those things were enough for Sakuno. Although she's dying to see Ryoma again, she knew how busy her boyfriend was and this was her consequence for being a pro-tennis player's girlfriend.

And at last, the day came when they can finally see each other.

Ryoma told her he'd be in the Private Arrival section, to avoid some reporters, she complied and said she'll be there.

When Sakuno saw Ryoma, love flowed in her being. Then she rushed to him and almost hugged him when something stopped her and her shyness held her back.

_I haven't seen him for a whole year. Many things have changed. Maybe –_

But before her thought could finish what it is thinking, Ryoma hugged her, crushing her petite body against him.

_Maybe he did not change at all. _Sakuno thought happily and hugged him back with the same intensity.

"I've really missed you, Sakuno." Ryoma whispered to her.

"Me, too, Ryoma. It's so good to see you and I'm glad you're now here." Sakuno softly replied.

After quite some time, after having some "start all over again" moments, they became normal again. Ryoma and Sakuno slipped inside the limousine parked at the back entrance of the airport.

"So how are you, Sakuno? I'm really sorry about not attending your graduation. I really wanted to go that I almost forfeited a match but Matt, my agent, said I can't because it might risk my tennis career. So now, I'll make it up. And we'll celebrate double for your graduation. I'm so proud of you, Sakuno." Ryoma said, hand on her waist and holding her against him, never wanting to let go.

"I'm fine. And it was okay, Ryoma. Really. At first I was really sad. I was hoping you'd be there with me, but I know you have your career. I understand it, so you don't have to worry. And yes, finally, I have graduated! What about you? How's your studies at New York University?" Sakuno asked.

"It's fine. Two more years to go and I'll graduate too. It's really hard to fit studies in with my tennis schedule, having a match after match, but my mother won't hear anything about me not pursuing my studies. She threatened me that I will never be an Echizen if I don't get a college diploma. So yeah, no choice." Ryoma chuckled.

"That's good! Your mom is really right. So, where will we go now?" Sakuno looked up to Ryoma.

"We'll go to Paris."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Never been serious."

And so they went to the City of Lovers, Paris.

* * *

><p>They spent a week there, visiting the Louvre Museum and other museums, taking pictures under the Eiffel Tower, strolling along the Champs-Elysees and going to a restaurant after another restaurant.<p>

It was a week full of happiness.

But it is true that time pass by real fast when you're having fun.

"I have to leave now, Sakuno." Ryoma quietly announced at the end of their week-long trip.

Sakuno got sad, tears forming in her eyes, her heart shattering to pieces in those words he said.

_He'll leave again. When will I see him? _Sakuno bent her head in despair.

Ryoma understood what her eyes said.

"I'll be back. I promise. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes, Ryoma." She whispered sadly. _I will._

"Be safe. I love you."

And they bid each other goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakuno is always waiting for the Tennis Prince! Did she make the right choice to take the risk and wait for him? Will she get tired? Or will she still continue waiting... in vain? Find out in the next chapter!<p>

**A/N: **Omg, chapter 1: done! Finally. I thought I would never finish this one. So how was it? Please give me your opinions. Thanks!

**LoveLots,**

**_-Alyx Hawthorne_**


	2. Distant Memories

**A/N: **Hi guys! Finally, I've updated with the next chapter. Oh, please don't be confused with their ages and the flashbacks. The flashbacks will kind of be an Inception. You know that movie? Leonardo DiCaprio's? Yup. Flashback within a flashback. Cool, right? No, actually, it sucks. Sigh. Oh well don't forget to read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, Ryoma Echizen's still not dating me. Okay, Takeshi Konomi, thanks for rubbing it off my face. Just kidding. You da best, y'know.

* * *

><p><strong>With Every Breath I Take<strong>

**Chapter Two: Distant Memories**

The 25-year-old Ryoma is truly pissed off.

"I said I won't go there! How many times will I say it to you?" Ryoma said to his agent over his cell phone, annoyed.

"But, Ryoma! You have to be there! The press are expecting you to be there!" Matt Wyatt pleaded.

"No. I want a long rest. And when I say long rest, that means 10 months or so, you got it? And don't even bother calling me because my decision is final." He finally said, clicking the _End _button.

He sighed, closed his eyes and put his fingers in his aching temple.

Lately, he's feeling kind of tired; tired of the people around him, tired of the press, tired of his agent, tired of his lonely life in the US and yes, tired of playing tennis. Not the whole _idea_ of tennis because tennis is his whole life, mind you, but "playing" tennis. Particularly pro tennis. Lately, there has been no challenge. He misses the exhilarating feeling he gets when he steps in to the court and faces a strong opponent. He misses the feeling of being challenged. Yes, that's it.

Having the 5th Grand Slam title, no wonder he'll feel this. He knew this feeling will come. He didn't expect this to come this soon. For goodness' sake, he's only 25! Why feel tired?

_I want a very long rest. _Ryoma thought, rubbing his temple.

He looked up and saw the painting placed in his living room in his New York apartment. The captured moment of Sakura trees swaying softly with the wind, its petals slowly falling from its branches…

A vivid memory came to his mind.

_He saw a girl with brunette hair wearing a black skirt and gray cuff blouse with a cute white scarf around her neck standing underneath the Sakura tree, her hair falling softly in her face, the sakura petals encircling here were dancing along the wind, giving him the picture of Athena leaning on a tree._

_She was waving at him gaily._

_When he reached her, she gave him a box full of designed cookies which look like him._

"_Happy first week anniversary," She whispered, smiled and shyly kissed his cheek._

The ringing of his phone sent him back to reality.

His travel agent was asking him where his destination will be.

He looked up the painting and thought deeply…

Then he made a decision.

"Japan. No, I said Japan. Yes. Not roundtrip. Yes. Thank you." He hung up his phone.

_Japan…_

**FLASHBACK**

_(Almost a year ago)_

His cell phone is ringing continuously and he tried to search for it in his bedroom.

_Where the hell?_ Ryoma thought, annoyed.

At last he found it and he saw the caller ID.

_Sakuno? Why will she call? _He thought.

Then he realized and hit his head.

_Kuso! It our anniversary last week! I forgot to call her! Kuso! Kuso! _Ryoma was angry at himself for forgetting it. He has not called either for the past four months nor gave her a gift. He also did not try his best to visit her because he forgot all about her when he was training. But he knew she would understand. He has been really busy training and he assumed that Sakuno will not be angry to him. She always understands him, right?

_Darn. What is happening to me? Forgetting those things and Sakuno! Baka._

Ryoma pressed a button.

"Hey, Sakuno? How are you?" Ryoma asked.

"Hi, Ryoma-kun. I'm fine. What about you? Oh, congratulations for winning the Wimbledon."

_Ryoma-kun? What happened to Ryoma? _He thought, annoyed. He never wanted Sakuno to call him that. He feels like he was just a mere friend to her.

There is a politeness in her voice that he never heard before, like he was a friend she never saw for years and is now talking to her. It irritated the hell out of him.

"Uh, thanks. So what is the reason you called?" Ryoma asked, curious.

There was a pause. And he can hear her inhaling and exhaling.

"Ryoma-kun… The past eight years were heaven for me. You don' know how much I treasured all those moments we've had together since the day I saw you at the train station when we were still young. I never loved anyone like I did to you. You were really special and you will always be." Sakuno softly said, he can hear her voice is catchy, like there's a lump on it.

"I don't understand, Sakuno. What are you saying? I-I don't get it." Ryoma was confused. But he has a foreboding feeling about their conversation.

"I-I've tried to convince myself that it is okay with me to wait for you even if it takes forever. But I realized I was w-wrong. It was wrong to wait for s-someone whom you know will never be sure when to come back. It was wrong for me to hope that someday, somehow, we will be together a-and get the chance t-to build our own family. I know y-you love tennis so much that is why I am f-freeing you now from any ties and ropes. I am doing this because it will be for the best. You now that, right? I-It was wrong for me to think that someday I will fit in-in your world." Sakuno cryingly said, her voice trembling so much.

_No, it can't be. Sakuno cannot be saying those words! _He was totally astonished, angry, sad and confused at their conversation that he actually can't speak for a moment. There was a heavy feeling in his chest. He never thought he'd experience it. There was a lump in his throat and he cleared it.

"I-I… I didn't know you were tired of waiting for me, Sakuno. And if it is for not seeing you for a long time, I know I've been a jerk to forget about that but please..." Ryoma replied quietly.

"No, Ryoma-kun. It's not your fault. You know I will always be here for you. When you need someone to talk to, I'll be here. I promised you, ne? I will always be here. I loved you. And I still do. But I've waited too long. I realized I cannot wait forever. This is the right time to let go of the things that are not meant for each other. I wish you all the best. Always take care of yourself. Good bye, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said softly.

A beep was heard then nothing.

Ryoma stared at his phone, unable to believe it was really happening.

* * *

><p>Ryoma tried to call her for the next hours when she broke-up with him but she decided to turn-off her phone and change numbers immediately. It is best not to hear his voice again, she might break down and might regret fully her decision. She half-wished that Ryoma would come home straight to her arms and tell her that everything would be okay. But no, that was a foolish thinking. He tried to call but Sakuno thought otherwise.<p>

Little did she know that Ryoma was so angry, frustrated, sad, depressed and shocked the moment she ended their conversation.

_No, impossible! Sakuno won't do that! Sakuno loves me just as I love her. I must see her. I must talk to her personally and ask for her forgiveness. _Ryoma made his decision and he started to pack his things when his agent barged in his room.

"Ryoma, you have a – what are you doing? Why are you packing? Where are you going?" His agent asked frantically.

"I will go to Japan tonight." Ryoma said.

"What? No, Ryoma! You can't! Tomorrow is the Australian Open!" His agent said to him.

Ryoma stopped. _I almost forgot. Tomorrow's the Australian Open. And I have Roman Demichev as my opponent, another tennis prodigy from Russia._

"You cannot go, Ryoma. You will never have the Guiness Record for having the most number of Grand Slam title, right? That's your goal, am I correct? To beat the current record-holder? You won't succeed if you forfeit now. You can go to Japan if you want after the match." Matt Wyatt explained.

Ryoma slacked and put down his things.

Yes, that was his ultimate goal. Once he win this match and have another Grand Slam title, he'd be the new Guiness Record-holder for having the most number of Grand Slam title. He'll be the King of Kings in the world of Tennis.

And that was his dream. That was his goal ever since he learned how to pronounce the word tennis and how to hold a racquet and ball.

_And I can't back down now,_ Ryoma thought dejectedly.

_I will go straight to Japan after the match. _He decided.

"Okay. But after this match, I want to have a long vacation."

"Have a vacation as long as you want. Just don't forfeit this game. It's for your own good, too, Ryoma." Matt said.

But Ryoma never got the chance to come back after the Australian Open. He had so much work to attend to and there were times when he called her and he forgot that Sakuno and him were not together anymore. Yes, he really regrets that he took her for granted but he's trying to make up for it. He even asked his cousin Nanako to bring his gift and his letter to Sakuno personally when Nanako visited Japan but he was frustrated when he learned that Sakuno is not living in their old house anymore.

_Where could she be? _Ryoma thought, anger rising in his whole being, angry with himself.

* * *

><p>Sakuno clicked her phone off and she cried her heart out.<p>

_You made a good decision, Sakuno. You have to save your heart and his as well. The two of you can't be together. You both live in two different worlds. So don't regret what you did. It was the best way for the both of you. _She thought.

She looked around her room through her tear-stained eyes. All of Ryoma's gifts…

She will pack them and carefully put it in a place where she cannot see them. It's time for her to move on and forget the wonderful things she and Ryoma shared in all those years. It is now time, too, to live in her new apartment. She has no intention of saying her whereabouts to Ryoma. And she will change her number.

Sakuno idly remembered what happened two months ago when Obaa-chan saw her staring at a photo of Ryoma, sadness and longing mirrored her eyes.

"Sakuno. How are you?" Her Obaa-chan asked.

"Honestly, Obaa-chan, I am not fine. I don't know what to do. I miss Ryoma so much. And I want to be with him. But there are so many things that hold him back from me. I never regretted my decision of being his girlfriend. But now, I'm beginning to wonder what really happened to us and lately, I can feel that we've been drifting from each other. He was busy in his career and I'm busy with mine. We have no time for each other now, just like before. The bad thing is, we're not doing anything about it. It's like being apart is only normal for us." Sakuno sadly said to her grandmother, crying softly.

Sumire hates to see her granddaughter being so down and heartbroken like this. She hugged her.

"Sakuno, maybe it's best if you think again about your relationship with him. Relationships should be full of love, of caring and of happiness. Not sadness, sorrow and regret. I never objected with your relationship with him because I know that he is your happiness but seeing you like this now, I guess you have to think over again." Sumire gently advised her.

Two days after that, while preparing to open the bake shop, Tomoka asked her,

"How are you and Ryoma? I thought he was here. Where is he now?" Tomoka inquired.

"He... He didn't visit as he said he would." Sakuno replied quietly.

Tomoka did not notice her best friend's sad voice.

"Again? I cannot believe him! You guys have been together for years! He made a name in the Pro-Tennis world and he is now very successful! What more can he ask? If I were he, I will retire now and enjoy life without all those stressing matches month after month. And I will propose a marriage to you now!" Tomoka said and as she looked at Sakuno, she realized she was crying.

Tomoka was angry at Ryoma for making Sakuno wait for so long and for making her unhappy.

"Tomoka, he loves tennis so much. It is impossible for him to leave his career. He was born to play tennis. Even before he met me, his destiny is for Tennis only." Sakuno depressingly said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Sakuno! Please don't cry! For Pete's sake, you waited for him for eight years! No make that twelve, including the years you've waited for him since we were in junior high! Twelve long years! Sakuno, I hate to say this but maybe… Maybe you guys are… not meant for each other. Maybe only for a while, but nor for so long. You need someone who will always look after you, take care of you, always at your side. Literally. Not some famous ghost boyfriend. Mind you, I love Ryoma. He's perfect for you more than anyone. But this is not the happy ending you deserve, Sakuno. You deserve happiness and if that means finding another man who can be present at all time you need him, then so be it." Tomoka gently soothed her best friend's back as her best friend cried more.

Weeks had passed and Sakuno still thought of everything she heard from her best friend. She was torn between her love for Ryoma and the little happiness she gets from her relationship now and her unknown future with him filled with doubts and uncertainties.

And at last, she made a decision. She thought it was the best for both of them.

She called him.

And as much as she doesn't want to say it, she said she's setting him free. But she'll always be here. And she said her goodbye.

For months, she cried. Her best friend was there to comfort her and also her Obaa-chan.

Finally, after she felt she cried all her tears, she felt a dull ache replacing her grief in her chest. She was not that sad anymore, she was not that in sorrow anymore. Because of her best friend and her Obaa-chan, slowly, she now has the will to forget Ryoma. Now, whenever she thinks of him, there is only emptiness within her. Although she became normal again, Tomoka and Sumire noticed that there is a spark in Sakuno's eyes that was gone.

One afternoon, while she was checking the orders from the customers, Tomoka barged in their office and closed the door with a loud bang.

"Oh my gosh, Sakuno! You won't believe this!" Tomoka said excitedly.

"What, Tomoka?" Sakuno asked, encircling a certain date when Mrs. Yamazuki asked cakes to be delivered for her daughter's 7th birthday.

"Hitachi-kun asked me if you have a boyfriend! I think he plans to ask you out, sooner or later. I saw the way he looks at you when I introduced him to you. He looks half-in love with you already!" Tomoko squealed in delight.

Dr. Hitachi Hyuuga, 29 years old, Tomoka's close friend from college and now the head surgeon of Mikimoto Medical Center, Tokyo's famous hospital, visited their bake shop once to buy a cake for his niece. He never expected to see Tomoka, his good friend back in college, to be there. And with her was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. Her auburn hair and beautiful brown eyes caught his attention. There was a quiet calmness and elegance in her. But when she looked up, he saw a glint of sadness in those eyes. He wondered why. He was curious. And attracted. Very. Tomoka introduced him to her. She was much more beautiful up-close. And from that day on, he visits their shop every week to buy cake and to see her.

"Tomoka, Hitachi-san treats me as his friend. He is also a very busy person. I think he has no time for those kind of stuff. We are good friends, just like you and him." Sakuno said.

"Why don't you give it a shot, Sakuno? It has been so long since you last dated some guy. No, you never dated any guy other than Ryoma. But that was so long ago. I mean, maybe this is the chance to totally get over him. Maybe this is the time to open up. Hitachi is really good for you. I knew him since college. He's a really good guy. he's a catch back in college but he focused on his med studies only. You just have to trust yourself and him." Tomoka expained, sitting in front of Sakuno.

She saw Sakuno stopped her writing and she mentally hit her head for saying what happened to her and Ryoma, but she thought she needed to say it.

"Sakuno, when will be the right time for you? When will be the time for you to love someone again? Don't deprive yourself from the happiness you deserve." Tomoka said gently.

Sakuno blinked back the tears that are threatening to pour down. She thought of it.

_Tomoka's right. When will be the right time for me? When I become 30 or 40 years old? Maybe I should give it a try._

Sakuno sniffed then sighed.

"Okay, Tomoka. I will give it a shot. But don't let your hopes high. Hitachi-kun is a good friend." Sakuno finally said.

Tomoka squealed and hugged her.

"Alright!" And Tomoka punched her right fist in the air.

* * *

><p>"What should I wear?" Sakuno asked herself in front of the mirror. Tonight is the night of her date with Hitachi and she has not decided what to wear.<p>

Tomoka was right. Hitachi was meaning to ask her out. And just as she promised to Tomoka, she will give it a shot and so she agreed.

"Hmm. Maybe the tortoise dress is good. No, the red velvet is perfect Okay, the red dress it is." She decided. She slipped in the red Gucci dress and wore a thin, black belt around her waist and wore her black pumps.

_DING DONG_

_It must be him. _She thought. She quickly grabbed her midnight coat and her black purse from the counter top and headed to open the door.

"Hi, Sakuno-san." Hitachi admired the woman in front of her, a warm appreciation in his expression.

"Hello, Hitachi-kun." Sakuno said, kissing his cheek. _He looks great in that gray suit._

Hitachi wore a button-up white shirt inside his gray suit that matched his silver, intelligent and piercing eyes. His sandy brown hair was messy in a sexy way. His 6"1 height made Sakuno, who's height is 5"6, tilt her head up sometimes when they talk. He was very handsome and Sakuno was surprised she felt butterflies fluttered in her stomach when Hitachi flashed a warm smile to her.

"Here. This is for you. And may I pay a compliment to you? You look so beautiful, Sakuno. I am really honored to be your date tonight." Hitachi handed her a beautiful bouquet of white roses with full of angel's breath on every stem.

Sakuno gasped in surprise.

"Wow, I-I… Um, thanks, Hitachi-kun. You are really kind to even bother to give me something as beautiful as this."

"But not as beautiful as you, Sakuno-san. And hey, it was not a bother."

She blushed and smiled a little.

"So, shall we go now, my lady? The coach awaits downstairs. Or you want me to have a red carpet prepared just for you? You look like you came out from a billboard." Hitachi laughingly said, offering his arm to her.

Sakuno laughed.

"A pumpkin will do. No coaches for me, good sire. As for a red carpet, if you prepare one now, there might be a chance that you'll not see me because I'll camouflage with it, seeing I also have a red dress and my reddish-brown hair." She laughed as she placed her hand on the crook of his arm.

They both laughed as they headed downstairs toward Hitachi's car.

It was a pleasant evening.

_More than pleasant, actually. _Sakuno thought, smiling.

They dined in Ti Voglio Bene Italian Restaurant. The food were expensive but worth it.

And her company was great.

She has never laughed or be at ease with another guy after what happened to her and Ryoma. But this funny, sensitive and compassionate guy in front of her tells her how beautiful life is when you always wear a smile, when you open your feelings without inhibitions.

They talked all night, getting to know each other more.

And Sakuno started to see him in a different light. He's very passionate in what he do, that's why in a young age he became the head surgeon in the hospital. He's also very loving, buying his niece with cakes. And he's sensitive. He sensed that there is something wrong with Sakuno opening up with her past relationship and so he did not say a word one bit about it.

But there is one thing that Sakuno wanted to ask him.

"Hitachi-kun, why have you not dated any woman? You are very successful and handsome, too. Why?" Sakuno asked, curious.

"Because I haven't met my ideal girl before. I am not the kind of person who dates easily that when I see a beautiful girl, I will ask her out immediately. I want to date a girl who stirs my senses and my curiosity. And besides, I never met you before, Sakuno-san." Hitachi said, with a twinkle in his silver eyes.

The evening was full of interesting stories about each other and Sakuno was never bored. Hitachi was a humorous person and he made Sakuno laugh all night. But it was time to go home. Hitachi and Sakuno went straight to his car and dropped her off in her apartment.

"Thank you very much for the night, Hitachi-kun. I've never been happier. And you're a real good company." Sakuno smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady. I hope I made you happy." Hitachi replied, smiling warmly in her eyes.

"Of course you did, Hitachi-kun!" Sakuno said.

"You are so kind, Sakuno. So, see you soon? I have to go now because my coach might turn into a pumpkin if I do not go back home in time!" Hitachi said merrily.

"Yes. See you and take care, Doctor!" Sakuno bid goodbye and closed her door, smiling.

For the next months they dated. Hitachi was very patient. He does not want to rush things just as Sakuno. He always picks up and drops off Sakuno at the bake shop even though Sakuno insisted no.

"No. It's much better if I do this. You'll never know if some pervert would suddenly stop you and gods know what he might do. You should take care of yourself, Sakuno." Hitachi said. They now call each other without any honorifics.

"But it will be hassle for you, Hitachi. The hospital is in the other side of the city!" Sakuno said, frowning.

"It's okay, Sakuno. I mean it." Hitachi firmly replied.

* * *

><p>For the next months, Hitachi was always there for her, by her side, helping her. When she has a problem, he's there to comfort and help her solve it. When she was happy, he's there to celebrate it with her. He was there. Always. And slowly, Sakuno realized she had not thought about Ryoma for so long. She just remembered him when she saw an Ad about energy drinks with Ryoma as the commercial model.<p>

_Way to go, Sakuno, _She thought, smiling.

"Sakuno, tell me the truth, is Hitachi-san your boyfriend already?" Tomoka asked, her elbows propped in Sakuno's office table.

"What are you saying, Tomoka. We are contented in what we have now, Hitachi and I." She said.

"You know, I have a feeling that one of these days he'll ask you to be his girlfriend. What will you do, Sakuno?" Tomoka asked again.

"I… I don't know, Tomoka. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship again." Sakuno replied haltingly.

"Well, think about it, Sakuno. I know when that time comes, you will make a good decision." Tomoka patted her back.

* * *

><p>It was Sakuno's 25th birthday when she accepted Hitachi as her boyfriend under the Sakura tree in the park near Sakuno's apartment.<p>

"Do you… Do you really mean it, Sakuno?" Hitachi's eyes are hopeful.

"Yes, Hitachi." She whispered, her smile warming his heart.

He crushed her in his arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Sakuno." He whispered at her ear.

She thought about this for so long. Hitachi made her laugh, he was always there at her side to help her, he was there for her, just as she was there for him.

_But do I really love him? _Sakuno asked herself one time.

Yes she likes him. She likes him very much.

Maybe she'll never love anyone like how she loved Ryoma. Not with that intensity. But she'll learn to love Hitachi in a different way. In fact, Sakuno had come to love him now. She loves Hitachi's humor, his brown hair dancing in the wind, his silver, knowing eyes… Maybe not as much as he loves her but it was a start. She will learn to love him more and deeper. And so she made her decision.

"I love you so much, Sakuno." Hitachi cupped her cheeks.

"I love you, too, Hitachi." Sakuno replied.

It was their first time to kiss. Sakuno could feel that Hitachi was really nervous. But when she wrapped her arms around him, Hitachi finally kissed her. Lightly, like a petal softly touching the ground.

_Yes, it will all be alright. Everything will be. _Sakuno thought, smiling.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**(A/N: **This is the very first flashback, on the first chapter. Don't kill me for the confusion. Onegai!**)**

Sakuno snapped out from his reverie, a forgotten towel in her hand and her cell phone in the other.

She read the message again.

"_Hey, Sakuno. How are you? It has been a long time since I last talked to you. I might be going back there soon. Maybe next month. Not sure. But I want you to be the first one to know. Hope to see you! Take care._

_Ryoma"_

_What the hell, Sakuno. Why feel that way? Why reminisce that way? You have long-forgotten Ryoma and your feelings for him, remember? _Sakuno scolded herself.

_Demo… How did he know my number? This is the first time he texted me since that day I broke up with him. And that was so long ago. How did he know it? _Sakuno asked herself.

"Okay, stop thinking too much, Sakuno. You still have work to do." Sakuno said to herself and she prepared to go to the office.

But she never forgot the first feeling she felt when she saw the message was from Ryoma.

Happy, surprised, scared…

She shook her head.

_No. No! Stop it, Sakuno._

Her phone rang.

Again, her heart slammed against her rib cage.

_Oh my gosh. Is it Ryoma? What will I tell him? What will I do? Darn it! _She thought.

Then she saw that the caller was Hitachi Hyuuga, her boyfriend.

_Oh. _She thought.

_Matte! What? You were sad because Hitachi called and it was not Ryoma? What the hell is your problem, Sakuno! Pull yourself together!_

"Hi, Sakuno. How was your sleep?" Hitachi said over the phone.

"H-Hi, Hitachi. It was fine." She replied.

"Are you okay? You sound weird. You want to cancel our dinner later and rest?"

"Weird? No. I mean yes, of course, I'm okay. No, it's still on."

"Great! I will pick you up at 7:30. Is that okay?"

"Sure, it's okay."

"Are you sure you're fine, Sakuno? You want me to get a physician for you?"

"No, Hitachi! I'm great, really. Thanks, dear Doctor! See you later!"

And she hung up.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Hitachi. As always, you never fail to make an ordinary night a special one." Sakuno said, smiling.<p>

"Anything for Sakuno." He replied.

"See you, tomorrow, then, Hitachi!"

"Um, Sakuno, forgive me for saying this late. I forgot to tell you this but we will have a National Surgeon Conference in Korea, in Jeju Island. I was invited to be a guest speaker. I will be gone for two weeks." He said.

She was surprised.

"Two weeks? That is sure a long conference. But I'm really proud of you! You were invited as a guest speaker. I'm going to miss you, Hitachi. Take care of yourself there, okay?" Sakuno said, smiling sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad! It will be a fast two-week conference. I promise to bring home lots of food for you! You like Korean ice creams, ne?"

Sakuno laughed.

"You really pamper me! I will not be surprised if I get fat one day, Hitachi." Sakuno jokingly said.

"Don't worry. Even if you get all fat and lumpy, I'd still love you." He said, laughing.

"Really, Hitachi. If I were you, you should stop giving me food for presents."

He hugged her, both of them laughing.

"Sakuno, take care of yourself. I'm going to miss you like hell."

"Me, too, Hitachi. Take care of yourself there."

And he kissed her good night and bid good bye.

She stood outside her apartment, seeing Hitachi's car sped down the street.

She fished the keys in her bag. But she cannot find it.

_Darn! My keys are in the other bag! _Sakuno said, hitting her head for being stupid as to forget her keys.

_Good thing Tomoka always leaves the keys I've given to her under the pot in the window._ Sakuno thought, thanking her best friend silently.

_Oh wait. How will I get up there? What does Tomoka use to get the keys in that high window? Ugh, baka, Sakuno. _She looked up the window that is almost 8 feet high then she looked around the front yard of their apartment. She saw an old chair leaning in the side near the gate. She went and grabbed it. She looked down on the chair and tapped it; it creaked.

_What an old chair. Will it hold my weight? I hope so. I have no choice. _Sakuno removed her heels and slowly stood on the chair. She tiptoed because she cannot reach for the keys. At last, she did. Then everything happened so fast she hasn't got the chance to scream but close her eyes only. She was about to go down when one of the chair's legs snapped and Sakuno totally lost her balance because she was tip-toeing. She felt her body hanging in the air, she almost fell and bumped her head when a pair of strong hands caught her body and pulled her against a strong and muscular frame.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Who is this Knight who saved our princess? Find out to the next chapter!<p>

**A/N:** I thank everyone who found the time to review my story. You guys are the best! You don't know how much I jumped and danced around the room when I read your reviews. Please continue telling me any of your opinions about the story. Thank you!

_LoveLots,_

**_-Alyx Hawthorne_**


	3. Better Left Unsaid?

**A/N: **Third chapter is up! Sorry it took so long. I know, I know. I've been an inconsiderate fan fiction writer. Forgive me? And yep, school has been so demanding these past few days. Actually, I never thought i'd finish another chap until summer starts but I can't resist Ryoma. I blame him for making me stay up this late to finish this one.

**Disclaimer: **Ryoma is mine! Last night. Just last night. I dreamt of him and we've been dating for a couple of years on my dream. But then again I woke up and realized Takeshi Konomi existed and he was the one who created him. Sigh. Thanks Takeshi.

* * *

><p><strong>With Every Breath I Take<strong>

**Chapter Three: Better Left Unsaid?**

Everything happened so fast. He was inside his car, waiting for Sakuno. He saw her, he was about to get out of the car when he saw another guy, opening the car door for her.

_Who the hell? _Ryoma thought, his eyes narrowing.

Ryoma saw the way they talked. And when he saw the guy kissed Sakuno, something constricted in his chest and he realized maybe she was dating the guy. Sakuno won't let herself be kissed by other guys unless that guy is her boyfriend.

_She found another. Serves me right for overlooking our relationship before. _He felt his heart clench from the scene he witnessed. Ryoma was so jealous. And angry. He wants to punch that guy's face for stealing Sakuno from him.

_No, it was my fault. I always make her wait. I was not there for Sakuno when she needs me. I overlooked her importance. Serves me fucking right._

He realized he was thinking deeply because when he looked up he saw that Sakuno is already alone and was dragging a tattered chair behind hair.

_What will she do with that old chair? _He thought.

He almost started the engine of his car when he saw Sakuno stood on the chair and tiptoed.

_What the! What is she thinking! _Ryoma quickly dashed out of his car.

When he saw her falling from that old chair, his reflexes overcame and he ran so fast he could feel the wind whipping his face off like blades. Just as she was about to fall, he caught her. And he let out a huge sigh.

"What the hell are you doing standing in that old chair, Sakuno? You are as clumsy as ever. Mada mada dane." Ryoma said to her.

Ryoma saw her eyes snapped open. She looked at him as if she was dreaming. Her big chocolate, tantalizing orbs looked up at him as if she was dreaming.

Ryoma raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to talk. Her nearness making something stir in his body.

"A-Ano… R-Ryoma-kun? Why? H-How? When?..." Sakuno cannot fathom what she is saying. She cannot believe what is in front of her eyes.

Ryoma was here, holding her in his arms, and looking at her expectantly.

_I must be dreaming. I must be upstairs in my room now, sleeping soundly. Ryoma cannot be here! Impossible! Very impossible! _Sakuno shook her head from side to side with much force that when she stopped she saw stars in front of her eyes.

When Sakuno realized their position, Ryoma holding her in a bridal-style while he was on his knees and his face was no near to hers she can feel the warmth of his breathing and his hands were sprawled in his muscular chest. She jerked from their position and stood fast, leaving a great distance between them.

Ryoma frowned.

"A-Ano… Arigatou-Gozaimasu for saving me." Sakuno bowed, not lifting her eyes to his.

She saw Ryoma walking towards her.

She was about to look up and tell Ryoma that she has to go inside when she found herself being encircled by two strong arms and was being crushed in a hug.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" She said.

"Sakuno, I've missed you. I've missed you so much." Ryoma cannot hold back his feelings. He knew Sakuno was dating another guy now. But you cannot control your feelings, right? He loves her, he still loves her so much, and he wants her for himself. He was an ass to make her wait after all those years. He wants to make-up for everything he did.

_I'm so sorry, Sakuno. Please forgive me. _Ryoma hugged her more tightly.

"Ryoma-kun… I-I can't b-breathe…" Sakuno said haltingly.

Ryoma loosened her grip.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun. Do you – do you want to come in and have some tea?" It was the best offer she could do for saving her from that fall.

Sakuno placed the tea in the small table in her living room with some bread and she sat across Ryoma.

"Who was the guy you were with earlier?" Ryoma asked casually, although in his mind he was beating the hell out of that unknown guy.

_Damn it. Why did I ask her that all of a sudden? _Ryoma scolded himself.

"Oh. That was Hitachi Hyuuga. He's a surgeon in Mikimoto Medical Center. We've been dating for a couple of months now." Sakuno replied.

"Your boyfriend already?"

"H-Hai…" She answered awkwardly.

_Why would he ask those kind of things? _Sakuno thought.

"Ryoma-ku – " He cut her off.

"Can you please drop the honorific, Sakuno? You've called me by my name before without any of those honorifics. It sounds much better." Ryoma said, annoyed by the way Sakuno called Hitachi by his name and she called Ryoma with that _–kun_.

"Sure, Ryoma-k –, Ryoma. I'm sorry. So… what brings you here in Japan? How are you?" Sakuno asked. She felt like this in the past, whenever Ryoma visits Japan. There is always an awkward air between them and they always ask how were one another because they haven't seen each other for so long.

"I demanded a long vacation from my agent. And I found myself here in Japan." He replied simply.

"Oh. So… how did you… know my house?" Sakuno was very curious how he knew.

"I called Momo-senpai." Ryoma said. But he knew that was a lie. He will never ever tell her that he hired a private detective to know her whereabouts and her number.

"Oh, so it was Momo-senpai who told you my number? I was really shocked when I read your message earlier. And my shock was doubled when I saw you here. I thought you'll be visiting soon but not this soon! I almost died when I fell and I thought I was dead already when I saw you in front of me!" Sakuno laughed, her brown eyes sparkling.

Ryoma felt the familiar warmth her smile could make to his rampaging emotions. _She's so really beautiful…_

They talked for a while. Then Ryoma saw her yawning.

"You must be really tired. I have to go now. Thanks for the tea and the bread you baked." Ryoma said and got up from the couch.

Outside the door, Sakuno bid goodbye.

"Thank you for visiting, Ryoma. When you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call me. Take care!" Sakuno gave him a friendly smile.

All of a sudden, Ryoma leaned to her. And his head is getting nearer and nearer…

Sakuno's heart began to beat faster than the normal, her face heated up at the instant.

_What is he doing? Is he going to – _she stepped back.

Ryoma wiped Sakuno's dough-stained cheek.

Sakuno snapped out of her reverie.

"Clumsy, ne, Sakuno?" Ryoma smirked and waved goodbye.

Sakuno realized she was standing there for a full minute, watching Ryoma's retreating back. She quickly got inside her apartment, closed the door and leaned to it.

_What is happening with me? For a moment I thought he's going to kiss me. But when he didn't, I felt… NO! Stop, Sakuno! STOP. IT. NOW. _She shook her head.

_You have forgotten your feelings for him. And remember Hitachi. Forget about what happened earlier and all the feelings that stormed through you when he was here. _She thought. Then she cursed and hit her head for being so vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was depressed and jealous. Way waaaay jealous. How come Sakuno stepped back and almost pushed him when he neared his face to hers? Okay, he admits it, he was going to kiss Sakuno on the cheek but her reaction stopped her.<p>

_And that guy who kissed her! How I really want to skin that person alive. _Ryoma thought angrily.

Sakuno was very endearing and charming as always. But she is a very strong and confident woman now. She now lives independently and she managed to run a bake shop successfully. She was beautiful, smart, charming, strong-willed, maybe sometimes clumsy but still she's lovely. He loved the way she looked up at him when he prevented her from falling, he loved the way he prepared the tea and bread for him, he loved the way her hips gracefully sways whenever she walks, he loved the way she talked to him and then her golden-chocolate eyes that glow…

_What the hell did I think when I let her go? What the hell was wrong with me when I took her for granted?_

He banged his hand against the steering wheel.

"Stupid! Idiot!"

He flicked his phone and called Momoshiro.

They met at a bar and Ryoma asked for a quiet and isolated space because he does not want any reporters or paparazzi seeing him in Japan. He doesn't want to be near any member of the press.

"Yo, Echizen!" Momoshiro showed up, his familiar spiked hair poking in the room, ran towards Ryoma and locked his head in his arms while rumpling his hair.

"Hey, Momo-senpai. Thank you for coming here." Ryoma missed that. Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai always do that to him.

"So what's up with you? It has been so long since we last saw each other and the other regulars!" Momo asked, sitting on the stool beside Ryoma.

"Yeah, so long. I'm fine. I just, you know, feel tired."

"Tired? You mean playing tennis in the Pro-Tennis world? Well, that's given. I mean if I were you, winning all those championships, when you reached the peak of success, of course you'll feel tired, with no challenge and all. Tell me, you want to settle down now, ne?" Momo said, joking him with marriage.

"You really do understand me, Momo-senpai. But the last part, well, I'm still not sure."

Ryoma answered. _Settle down? No way. I can't give up my career… Can I? If Sakuno will become my wife, then maybe it's not a bad idea after all._

"You are thinking of Sakuno-chan, ne? You brat." Momo said, laughing.

"How did you know?" Ryoma asked, surprised.

"Well, you always get that look in your eyes whenever you think of her. Or speak of her. Don't you dare deny it, kiddo. All your senpai-tachi know that." Momo said, lauging harder.

"Really. I didn't notice." Ryoma said, kind of annoyed at Momo for knowing it all.

"Stop looking at me like that, Echizen! Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing you. So how are you and Sakuno-chan? We only meet often whenever Ann and I visit her bake shop." Momo asked.

He noticed Ryoma sulked and drank straight the glass of whiskey.

"I take that as a bad news. What happened?" Momo asked drinking his own glass.

"We broke up a long time ago. I was an idiot. I took her for granted. But it was not intentional! Okay, maybe sometimes I feel like I'm really taking her for granted. But I did not know that I was always making her wait. Idiot of me, eh? I was never there on the important occasions in her life. I wasn't with on her debut, on her graduation day, her birthdays, on our anniversaries. And whenever I go back here, I only stay for a couple of days. Weeks, at the most, if my schedule is not tight. She, on the other hand, she tried to be with me every step of the way .I did not know Sakuno was very tired of waiting. She said she'll wait for me! And now she has another guy." Ryoma depressingly said, drinking another glass of whiskey.

"You are really an idiot, Echizen. Sakuno said she'll wait for you. Of course, she will, she loves you very much. But didn't you think of her feelings whenever you visit here and stay here for a while and then fly off abroad again? You are breaking her heart over and over again because of that. Sakuno waited for you but she cannot wait forever. What if you come back after 30 years? She will be stuck in her house being a spinster, always waiting for a certain person whom is not sure when will come back and when will settle down. Of course, Sakuno's a woman too and she wants to settle down, like any happily married woman. She has her dreams too of becoming a wife and a mother, but if you cannot give up your tennis career, then it was a good decision when you two freed each other. Sakuno has a loyal heart that's why she keeps her promises. She promised she'll wait for you and she did. She was there for you. But the sad thing is, only as a friend now. But she kept her promise, Echizen." Momo explained, drinking his fifth glass.

"Momo-senpai… I was an ass to let her go…" Ryoma said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He drank his sixth glass of whiskey.

Momo slapped his back.

"Baka, Echizen! Do you love her so much?"

"Of, course! I do love her very much!" Ryoma shouted.

"Then you haven't let her go. Your feelings for her are still there. And I'll bet my life that Sakuno-chan also hasn't forgotten about you. If you love her, fight for her! The Echizen I know won't back down in any challenge. And Sakuno-chan is not yet married, baka!"

"Are you sure, Momo-senpai? She still loves me? Are you certain?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course! Never been so sure in my life! I mean the second time. The first one was the moment I realized Ann will be my wife." Momo laughed and continued,

"Maybe she forgot you temporarily and she did it forcibly, but not her feelings for you. She loved you, Echizen. I saw her for weeks after you left us back in Junior High. I know her love for you will never fade from that moment."

"Thanks, Momo-senpai! I won't back down. I will suurely fight for her."

"That's gooooood! That's the Echizen I know!"

And they drank the rest of the night to celebrate.

* * *

><p><em>DING DONG<em>

Sakuno stirred and covered herself with her comforter.

_DING DONG_

Sakuno slowly got up and checked her bedside clock.

_"3:50am"_

Who would be visiting her at this time?

Yawning, she slipped in her slippers and got her sleeping robe.

_DING DONG_

"Coming!" Sakuno shouted sleepily.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Ann Tachibana-Momoshiro.

"Hey, Ann!" Sakuno said, surprised.

"Hi, Sakuno! I'm really really sorry but I'm here to drop off a baggage." Ann smiled helplessly.

Sakuno saw that Ann was holding a guy's arm and she gently pushed the person to Sakuno.

"Wha –" Sakuno was startled and she caught the person's arms, balancing the person with her. She looked up.

It was Ryoma.

Her heart sped its rate.

Then a wave of pungent smell reached her.

She crinkled her nose.

"Momo and Ryoma drank at a bar. I don't know why. Good thing I knew the waitress there and she called me when these two idiots can't stand up and walk anymore. Sorry to leave Ryoma-san here. I don't know where he lives and I cannot have him in our house because my parents are there too, visiting the kids. We have no guest room left. And your house is nearer than Eiji-senpai. Gomen ne, Sakuno! And thanks! Say hello and congratulate Ryoma-san for me!" Ann explained, hugged her and hurriedly left.

Sakuno stood there, her mouth hanging open.

Ryoma grunted.

Sakuno snapped out from her shock.

She led him haltingly inside her apartment and gently laid Ryoma down in the couch.

She knelt beside him, pushing his hair away from his face.

She can't help but stare at his handsome, chiseled face.

"Mou, Ryoma. Why did you get yourself drunk? And… Why are you entering my life again? You are confusing me and my feelings. I don't know what to feel anymore, what to think anymore." Sakuno softly whispered, unconsciously held her hand near her heart. She forgot how boyish he looks when he's sleeping. She forgot how his eyebrows shadow his sharp, intelligent, golden cat eyes. She forgot how full his lips were. She forgot all those… Or so she thought.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

_Ryoma was here for only a couple of hours and yet_ _he already made me feel this way. Like before. And I thought I forgot my feelings about him a long time ago. Baka. _She shook her head and got up.

She went upstairs to get a blanket and pillow. She sponged him with a towel soaked in cold water and when she was finished, she propped the pillow in his head and tugged the blanket around him.

She looked at him again before getting upstairs and her mind unconsciously whispered,

_I still love you…_

* * *

><p>Sakuno got up early, hearing running water and a person's bawling in the background.<p>

_Ryoma!_

She ran downstairs and headed straight to the bathroom and knocked.

"Ryoma? Are you okay in there? You want me to help you?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

"Don't you dare go in, Sakuno. I'm fine. I just need to – " His sentence was cut by another wave of nausea.

_Damn it! Why do I have to be bawling like a baby with Sakuno just outside _her_ bathroom! She might think I'm some kind of a pathetic person who got drunk and cannot handle himself. Damn it, Damn it! _Ryoma cursed.

"Okay, if you say so, Ryoma. Just call me if you need help. And oh, there's a towel in the cabinet under the sink, second drawer." Sakuno said, walking away from the bathroom.

After almost 15 minutes, when Ryoma felt his head is not spinning anymore and his eyes are already focusing, he grabbed a towel in the cabinet Sakuno told him about and cleaned up.

He saw her at the kitchen, wearing a blue-colored apron with a bow at the top left and matching kitchen mittens while her hair is hastily put up in a ponytail with some of her hair escaping, framing her heart-shaped face.

_She looks_ _so damn beautiful! And I love her so much. I don't want to lose her. Momo-senpai is right. I must fight for her. _Ryoma thought, not realizing he was standing there for some time until Sakuno called him.

"Hey, Ryoma. You feeling good now? Come, I've prepared breakfast." Sakuno offered, smiling.

Ryoma nodded and sat in across Sakuno.

There was bacon, ham, sunny-side up eggs, bread and two mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

They ate for a few minutes before Sakuno broke their silence.

"So, what really happened to you last night? Why did you get drunk? Momo-senpai and you are lucky that a waitress from the bar knew Ann and so she called her. Unfortunately, she doesn't know where you stay here in Japan and she cannot accommodate you in their house because her parents are visiting them and so she went here and told me if you can stay here because my house is nearer than Eiji-senpai's and Kaidoh-senpai's." Sakuno explained.

"I'm sorry for being a burden to you." Ryoma apologized.

"No! It's okay. Really. I mean, it was kind of funny seeing you like that last night. Don't get me wrong! I mean, you're so composed and all normally but last night?" Sakuno laughed softly, teasing Ryoma.

Ryoma had the grace to blush.

"Stop it, Sakuno. I didn't mean it. Momo-senpai and I didn't realize we've drank many bottles." Ryoma replied, embarrassed.

"Don't feel embarrassed, Ryoma! It was really okay with me. And besides, I didn't take a picture of you in that state so don't worry!" Sakuno joked.

"I know you will not dare show that in public." Ryoma said, laughing too.

"Really? Try me!"

"I thought you said you didn't take a picture of me?"

"I did! I was just teasing. Lucky you I'm nice or you'll see your drunk face plastered on every tabloid and magazine here and internationally."

And they both laughed.

* * *

><p>For the past two weeks, Ryoma did everything he can to send signals to Sakuno that he still wants her in his life, doing everything and anything. Very unlike before.<p>

And in those two weeks, Sakuno realized how much she still loves Ryoma; how she knew deep down her heart that he'll always be her great love, her true love. She felt Ryoma's efforts. It was the first time he gave much effort to her. Before, he takes her for granted, now, it is the opposite!

It was the night when Hitachi would come back.

Honestly, she almost forgot that Hitachi was her boyfriend.

Of course, she loves Hitachi. But she realized that it will never be the same level as she loved Ryoma. She was stupid to think that she'll learn how to love Hitachi like the love she gave for Ryoma. She was stupid that she didn't consider Hitachi's feelings. He was very kind, sweet, gentleman, loving… The very epitome of a perfect boyfriend! But it didn't sum up to what she feels for Ryoma even after all the things happened between them. She feels like she's some kind of an evil person to do those things to Hitachi. He never did anything to her except love her. But she was stupid not to realize that no matter what happens, her heart will only belong to someone.

Hitachi asked her to meet her in the place where she said yes to him months ago to be his boyfriend.

When he saw Sakuno, he ran to her and hugged her tightly. Sakuno hugged him back, forcing the tears not to fall down. Hitachi has always been so kind, so gentle… She doesn't deserve someone like him. She doesn't deserve to be loved by someone like him.

"Sakuno, I missed you so much!"

And he hugged her again.

He looked solemnly in her eyes, his hand slowly reaching for something in his pocket.

"I got a present for you." Hitachi smiled. He got a small, velvet box and kneeled on one knee while his hand is covering hers.

"Years ago, my life was empty, boring. But you came in to my life and you gave color to it. You made me feel emotions I never knew existed. You taught me how to cook, how to bake, how to clean the house, how to care, and most importantly, how to love. You made me one happy man when you agreed to be my girlfriend. Now, if you'll accept me, you'll make me the happiest man ever lived. Sakuno Ryuuzaki, please accept this ring and marry me." Hitachi said, his eyes full of love.

Sakuno's tears fell down freely from her face, standing paralyzed before Hitachi.

Yes, she loved him. And she cannot bear to hurt him. But she must do it. She'll be very selfish if she won't be honest with him when all he did to her was be honest and kind.

She knelt beside him and took his hands with her.

"Hitachi… you've been a very loving man. You are the most loyal, most kind person I've ever met in my whole life. But I don't want to hurt you and lie to you by saying yes when in truth I don't mean it. Hitachi, I loved you, I know you know that, and I thank you for giving me the opportunity to love someone like you. But you don't deserve me. I was a fool to think that I will forget Ryoma. I never intended to use you. Never in my life would I think about it. You know that, don't you, Hitachi? I really loved you. But maybe, it was not enough. Maybe, I'm not the one for you. You don't deserve a person like me. You deserve someone better, someone who will love you with all her heart. Always remember, that you'll forever be very special to me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. And thank you. Thank you for everything, Hitachi. You'll always be the greatest best friend I'll ever have. Please forgive me…" Sakuno softly said, cupping Hitachi's tear-streaked face in her hands.

She hugged him, letting him feel that she never intended to hurt him.

Hitachi pulled Sakuno from him. He tipped her chin to his and looked at her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Sakuno. I won't lie that it truly hurt when you said all those to me. But I want also to thank you for saying the truth to me. You are a very special girl. Don't think you don't deserve anything. Don't feel guilty. I know you never used me and I know you loved me, too. I felt it. But maybe, I should have realized it will never be as much as you loved Echizen-san. Thank you, Sakuno. For all the moments we've shared. I will never forget all those. I will never forget you. Please, take care of yourself." Hitachi said, hugged her for the last time and stood up.

"Come, Sakuno. I have a last request."

Sakuno stood up.

"This will be the last time we'll be together as lovers. When we meet the next time, we'll be friends. And don't worry, it will be okay. Everything will be okay. May I ask if I can kiss you? For the last time." Hitachi sadly asked.

Sakuno's lips tembled. And she smiled while tears still flow freely in her eyes.

"Of, course, Hitachi."

She closed her eyes and she felt a feather-light lips touched hers.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Hitachi standing in front of her with a sad smile illuminating his face.

"Now…" He held Sakuno's shoulders and turned her around so that her back is facing him.

"Walk away, Sakuno. And don't look back. Please, I beg you, don't look back. When you look back, it will mean to me that I still have a chance to win you back, but I know that you will not, ne, Sakuno? So please. Just walk straight and walk away." Hitachi said, gently pushing Sakuno forward.

Sakuno wiped the tears from her eyes and started to walk away from him.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to hurt you. Please, forgive me." _Sakuno thought, walking away from Hitachi.

At the back, Hitachi bid goodbye to the wonderful woman who changed him.

_Thank you, Sakuno. For everything. Thank you for letting me feel you love me and for letting me feel heaven in all those months we've been together. Thank you…_

He closed his eyes and cried silently.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Hitachi and Sakuno broke it up. Would that mean Ryoma has another chance again? Will they have their happy ending now? Find out at the next chapter!<p>

**A/N:** Gosh, I think I've been harsh with Hitachi-sama. I did, didn't I? Sigh. Anyway, any opinions about this chapter? Where have I gone wrong? Or anything you guys want to say. Feel free. Don't worry, I don't bite. Did I say I'm an expert assassin? Yup. So I don't bite. I kill.

_XX,_

_**- Alyx Hawthorne**_


	4. Mountain Mistakes

**A/N: **Kyah!So I'm done reading the Gakuen Alice latest volume. So good, so good. And maybe soon, I'll write some stories about Natsume and Mikan. Yeah, I love those couple to bits. Maybe I'll finish this one first. Or maybe I'll write another story at the same time. Just hope I have enough time and strength. Hah. So another chapter is up! Tell me what you want to say, okay? Bisous!

**Disclaimer: **Hi, Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

><p><strong>With Every Breath I Take<strong>

**Chapter Four: Mountain Mistakes**

It has been 3 months since she last saw Hitachi. But he often calls her to ask how she was doing. She heard that Hitachi was now based in Korea and is now dating a physician in the same hospital he's working.

"We're thinking of getting married soon," Hitachi once told her over the phone.

"That's good! I'm so happy for you!" Sakuno said.

"Thanks, Sakuno! How about you? How're you doing? Karin said hello, by the way. She hopes you'd come to our wedding or else she'll hunt you down." Hitachi chuckled.

"Yes of course. Won't miss it, promise. And ask Karin what she wants for your wedding gift, okay?" She replied.

"Wait, why are you asking only _her _and not me? Is my opinion not that needed anymore? I'm the other one who will be married too, you know. So you should ask also what wedding gift I want." He said, faking his hurt voice.

"Because we, women, empower you, men! We're your secret for your success just as ourselves are the secret to our success. Women would know what's best, okay? Don't you dare forget that especially when we're already married!" A woman voice shouted in the background.

Sakuno laughed.

"Yup, she got that right!" Sakuno laughed.

"Women," He muttered then Sakuno heard a punch.

"Okay, we have to go now, Sakuno. We'll visit Karin's parents and her nieces. Take care and see you soon!" Hitachi said.

"Yes, of course. You guys take care too!" Sakuno said.

"Bye, Saku!" Karin's voice was heard.

Sakuno smiled and settled the phone down on its cradle.

_I'm very happy for him._Sakuno thought, smiling.

And it has also been 3 months and two weeks since Ryoma started to court her again. _This is the longest vacation Ryoma ever had. I remembered he only has one or two weeks for his vacation but what happened now? I wonder,_Sakuno thought.

Of course, Sakuno cannot just enter in to a relationship again.

Her feelings were still fresh from what happened between her and Hitachi.

And she's still afraid. Yes, very afraid.

She's afraid that the same thing might happen again to her and Ryoma once she accepted him again. That's the reason why she cannot accept him. Again. Although he's very different now, his efforts, his style; still she cannot blame herself if she's still afraid that history might repeat itself , right? She doesn't want to feel that pain again, that pain that almost made her crazy. That's why as much as possible, she is avoiding him. Although, her heart really screams for his name, her mind is saying otherwise.

Ryoma noticed that, of course. Sakuno was avoiding him but in a respectful way. He cannot blame him. But Ryoma won't back down. He was successful in courting her discreetly to public because both of them know that when the press learned who Ryoma is setting his eyes upon, Sakuno's peace will fully be shattered. And of course, Ryoma knows that Sakuno loves her privacy.

And so, she's sitting in front of her desk in the bake shop, tapping the invitation slightly against her palm.

Will she accept it? Will she go?

'_It has been a long time since we've last seen each other! And we're all dying to know how you have been. There will be a reunion at our hotel, Grande Rio Hotel, at the Kiyama Mountains this coming weekend. It will also be a victory party for Ryoma for all the championships he received. Don't worry for the expenses once you got there! Your senpai will cover it. And your hotel reservation will be under Ryuuzaki Sumire-sensei's name. I hope you're free! See you there, Sakuno-chan!'_

_Fuji Syuusuke'_

She doesn't know. She's not sure.

She has a feeling something will happen. She's afraid.

Will she take the risk?

Then Tomoka loudly entered their office.

"Hey, hey, Sakuno chan! Did you get a letter from Fuji-senpai? Did you? Did you? Come on, let's go there together! And at the Kiyama Mountains? How exciting!" Tomoka shouted excitedly.

"Yes, I did. And I assume you received one, too. But honestly, Tomoka, I'm not sure if I'll come." Sakuno said softly.

Tomoka stopped from jumping from excitement.

"Why is that? We haven't seen the others since we've graduated high school! It will be fun! And it will be a perfect time for you, too, to collect your thoughts and feelings for Ryoma-sama." Tomoka grinned mischievously.

Sakuno looked at her, eyes narrowing.

"I mean, I've seen the efforts Ryoma-sama is doing. For the past months, I'd say he's making up for what he did to you in all those years you've been together! And I can see that you are happy, Sakuno. And very afraid. Although I can see that you're avoiding him, try as you might. But I admire Ryoma, he's not surrendering." Tomoka said, chuckling.

"Yes, Tomoka. I'm very happy because I've never felt this happiness before. But I'm afraid. I'm scared that it will happen again. History has a tendency to repeat itself, ne? I-I don't want that to happen again. I think I cannot bear the pain. That's why I'm avoiding him. We might hurt each other again. And I don't want that to happen." Sakuno said, remembering the risk she took to be the Prince of Tennis' girlfriend and what the consequences she'd undergone.

"It's natural to feel that way, Sakuno. But come to think of it, Ryoma-sama has been staying here in Japan for so long. I think he's thinking of permanently living here. You know, settling down. With you." Tomoka speculated, wiggling her eyebrows.

"That's impossible, Tomoka. He can't leave his tennis career. He loves it too much. I think I may not go to the party. You go, Tomoka. They'll be expecting you." Sakuno said.

"What? They'll be expecting you, too, Sakuno!" Tomoka chewed her bottom lip then continued,

"Okay, why not stop thinking about Ryoma-sama and all your entangled feelings for him? Why not think of our senpai-tachi who helped us whenever we need them, who became our older brothers and who took care of us. You cannot just turn the invitation down just because you are thinking that Ryoma-sama would be there and that something you are afraid of might happen. That's being selfish, in my opinion. Our senpai-tachi have missed you too and they want to see you! And are you not excited to go to that famous place? I mean only celebrities and elites go there! I might catch a celebrity or an elite for a boyfriend!" Tomoka said, laughing.

"Tomoka, stop goofing around. But I know that. I miss them too. They are our brothers and we haven't seen them for years! And I'm dying to know what happened to each other's lives, of course. But you know, spending days in a place where I may bump with Ryoma every time I turn, where I see him every time I go to the café, where I may do silly things that I would never think of doing if I'm in a familiar place. But true, I miss the senpai-tachi so much! And I have a feeling that Obaa-chan will be there too. I haven't seen her for a while and I haven't been to the magnificent Kiyama Mountains," Sakuno's voice trailed off, indicating she's making a decision.

_Would I pass an opportunity to visit the Kiyama Mountains just because I'm confused with my feelings for Ryoma?_

She straightened her shoulders and looked directly at Tomoka.

"Okay. We'll go." Sakuno made her decision.

"Yosh! Come on, Sakuno! Let's buy new sweaters and boots! I am so excited to be at the Kiyama Mountains! I've only seen pictures of it in the magazines and the internet! I would never have thought that Fuji-senpai's family would own a hotel in that famous tourist spot! And the Grande Rio at that! I never thought that the Fuji owner of that hotel they were talking about was our very own Fuji-senpai! Maybe I really have forgotten how rich our senpai is!" Tomoka laughed.

"Yes, I did too. Fuji-senpai's family is really successful. We just have to be thankful that senpai will cover our expenses once we got there. I have a feeling that everything will be really expensive and I'm saving my money to buy an extension room for my apartment!" Sakuno said.

"Yeah, you're right! We will thank senpai personally when we see him! Anyway, come on! I heard there's a sale in the Posh Boutique! I want to buy a cashmere sweater to attract some rich guy there." Tomoka laughed on and dragged her best friend.

* * *

><p>"So are you all packed? You ready to go, Tomoka? We have to go now or we'll be late on our flight. " Sakuno asked, zipping her purple travel bag.<p>

"There! I'm done!" Tomoka pushed back the chocolates sticking out from her travel bag.

"Okay, come on. I already called a cab and I think it will be here any minute now." Sakuno said and they both trudged down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"OH. MY. GOSH!" Tomoka said in awe.<p>

"Wow. Just wow." Sakuno whispered.

It was three in the afternoon and they just arrived at the Kiyama Mountains and the snowing had stopped for the meantime. They entered the Grande Rio Hotel and everything they saw was magnificent. The two rotating doors placed in the entrance with a brass gold for the handle, an enormous chandelier hung low in the center of the lobby and its light reflecting the fountain in the middle of it, the chintz chairs that surround the lobby beautifully and most of all the colossal, glass window that shows the entire view of the Rio Mountains. Everything has a gold seal of GR on it. The doors, the marble tables, the pots, even the curtains!

They could see the cable cars going up and down, they could see people skiing up and down the mountain through the glass window, they could see also the people dressed elegantly going to the restaurants just outside the hotel.

"Wow, this is amazing! No wonder Kiyama Mountains is so famous!" Tomoka breathed.

"And we have to thank Fuji-senpai for all of these." Sakuno replied, thanking the gods for persuading her to come in this beautiful place.

A tall, pleasant-looking man wearing black and silver uniform bearing the GR logo in his left breast pocket went up to them.

"May I help you, misses?" He flashed a white smile.

"Of course, mister! Please do." Tomoka batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

"We have a reservation under the name of Ryuuzaki Sumire." Sakuno politely said.

"Yes, miss. Let's go to the front desk and have your names checked in so you could have some rest. I assume you had a long flight and it is best to save up you energy before you tour this magnificent place. It would take you more than 24 hours to do that because there are so many beautiful places to visit here in Kiyama! Please follow me." The guy said, getting the suitcases from Sakuno and Tomoka.

Sakuno gave their names and checked in, got their keys brassed with gold and followed the bell boy.

"Have a great stay here, Ms. Ryuuzaki and Ms. Osakada!" The receptionist said, bowing.

* * *

><p>When the bell boy unlocked the room, they could only have gasped.<p>

It was a large room. It has a living room with a fireplace set in front of the large Victorian charm sofa, there is an LCD TV placed on top of the glass cabinet, there are two bedrooms, the one with two beds are colored bronze with pink linings, and the other one, bronze with blue lining, has king-sized bed. The suite also has two bathrooms, there is also a small kitchen and a refrigerator full of food, there is a large glass window that overlooks the Kiyama Mountain, and also a balcony.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here. If you need any help, just call me. Good day!" The guy placed their suitcases on the floor, bowed and left the room.

"Wow, this is just amazing! It is so beautiful! I think I might want to live here forever!" Tomoka breathed a sigh of happiness and ran to the sofa and flopped herself.

"Yes, it is really beautiful! We are so lucky we got to go here!" Sakuno said happily, looking around the room.

"Gosh, I might court Fuji-senpai and ask him to be my husband so I can have all these!" Tomoka joked.

"Well, the question there is, will Fuji-senpai agree to have you as her girlfriend?" Sakuno teased.

"In that case, I would have to go back to school and study law so that we can be together! Atty. Fuji Syuusuke and Atty. Tomoka Osakada-Fuji. It fits, ne?"

Tomoka and Sakuno both laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sakuno said, straightening up.

She opened the door and there was Fuji looking good in a casual white polo with black cuffs and black pants and white loafers, smiling at them.

"Hello, Sakuno-chan! Welcome to Grande Rio Hotel!" He said.

"Fuji-senpai!"

They hugged each other.

"It has been a long time, ne, Sakuno-chan? You've grown up to a beautiful young woman! I am so happy to see you here." Fuji said, smiling.

"Yes, Fuji-senpai! It has been a long time! And before anything else, I want to thank you for all these! Grande Rio Hotel is very beautiful it took our breath away! We really owe this to you, senpai! We would never have seen this beautiful place if not for you so thank you very much!" Sakuno said, bowing.

"It's okay, Sakuno-chan. It's my pleasure to serve my dear old friends. And I'm glad you liked it here." Fuji replied.

"Ohayou, Fuji-senpai! Thank you for inviting us here!" Tomoka peered behind Sakuno and greeted the tensai.

"Ohayou, Osakada-chan. I'm so glad you've come here and you liked the place." Fuji said.

"Of course we would, senpai! A place as beautiful as this? This is to die for! I can't wait to spend the rest of the weekend here and explore!" Tomoka cheered.

"We really thank you for all of these, Fuji-senpai." Sakuno said.

"Betsuni. Anyway, I've just checked you both if you had a safe trip. I'll assume you had a very tiring flight so I'll let you rest. Later at 8pm, we will have our get-together dinner at the Piazzo Italiannis so I'll see you both then! It was really good to see you." Fuji said, kissed their cheeks and left.

"Come on, Tomoka. Let's have some sleep. I forgot how tired I was when I saw the Kiyama Mountains and the Grande Rio Hotel. My body is screaming for a rest. And Obaa-chan sent me a message and she said she'll be here in time for the dinner." Sakuno urged her friend.

"Yeah, me too. Let's sleep and wake up early so we can prepare for our dinner later. I'm so excited to see our senpai-tachi!" Tomoka agreed.

They both unpacked their suitcases, chose the room with two beds and slept peacefully while the snow is slowly falling outside against the bedroom's window.

* * *

><p>Sakuno woke up slowly, looking around her, around the large, beautiful room.<p>

_Wait, where am I? _She thought, disoriented.

_Oh, I'm at Fuji-senpai's hotel._

She yawned. The bathroom door opened and Tomoka, wrapped in a bathrobe, emerged.

"Oh, hey, Sakuno. You're awake. Come on, get yourself ready because our dinner will be in less than two hours."

Sakuno nodded and looked outside through the glass window.

It's already dark and the place is covered with snow but still there are lampposts and bright lights twinkling outside and people are still strolling and skiing. Even in the evening, the place looks so lively and beautiful!

"Sakuno, hey!" Tomoka said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking outside and thinking how stunning the place is. I still can't get over the fact that we are already here in this place where celebrities and only elites come!"

"Me, too. For a moment when I woke up I thought I was dreaming. I would never have thought I could go to a place like this. Well, that's Fuji-senpai's family for you!" Tomoka said, laughing.

Sakuno smiled then got up the bed.

"Okay, I'll get ready." She pulled her towel from the hanger then entered the bathroom.

When Sakuno was finished and opened the bathroom door, she saw Tomoka, already blow-dried her hair, is choosing a dress from her closet.

"I think the moss-green dress will be perfect." Sakuno said.

"You think so?"

"Yes. And it will be perfect for that white cashmere sweater you bought at Posh."

"Yeah, you're right! Okay, this moss-green will be it! Thanks, Sakuno!" Tomoka said happily.

After a few minutes, Tomoka, with her hair tied at the nape of her neck is dressed in her moss-green dress and white cashmere sweater with white peep-toe for heels and a matching green clutch bag, and is waiting in the living room for Sakuno.

"You ready, Sakuno?"

"Yes, coming!" Sakuno opened their bedroom door and stepped outside.

"Wow, you look stunning, Sakuno! I bet Ryoma-sama would gaze at you all evening!" Tomoka chided, admiring her best friend dressed in a blue venus-cut dress, black wrap-up necklace and black pumps. Her hair is blow dried so that it will fall only at one side of her shoulder.

"Come on! I bet your prince charming is waiting for you!" Tomoka said, caught her best friend's hand and together they walked outside towards the restaurant.

* * *

><p>At the elevator.<p>

"Oh gosh! I forgot my cellphone!" Sakuno realized, hitting her forehead with her palm.

"Sakuno, you are really forgetful!" Tomoka scolded her friend.

"You go ahead and I'll get it. Obaa-chan might call me and ask the direction here." Sakuno said.

"Are you sure? I can wait for you just outside the restaurant."

"No, no. You go ahead. I'll be okay."

The elevator pealed a soft sound, indicating they are already reached the floor.

"See you, Sakuno!"

"I'll be quick. Thanks, Tomoka!" And Sakuno pushed again the 19 button and the elevator door closed.

After a few minutes, closing the door behind her, Sakuno placed her long-sling small bag in her shoulder with her cellphone and lipstick in it, she headed towards the restaurant.

Sakuno reached the second floor and got out the elevator.

_What is that restaurant again? Plaza Italian? Plazo Italini? Geez, I hate foreign language._She thought, remembering the only low grade (not-so-low for an average student but Sakuno was running for latin honors so she was kind of grade-conscious) she got in college was from Foreign Language subject.

"Okay, where is that restaurant? I've been looking for it for the past 10 minutes and my feet is already hurting I just want to sit down. Baka, Sakuno." Sakuno scolded herself.

She was looking for a bell boy to ask where that Italian restaurant is. There was a man standing at the center of the lobby, near the fountain wearing a black tuxedo and a silver shirt inside.

Believing that the man was a bellboy because the color of his suit, she walked toward him.

"Excuse me, sir, may I ask where is the Plaza Italian? Or was it Pasta Italian? I can't seem to find it. I'm lost and I'm late for dinner." Sakuno inquired, idly tapping the back of the man.

Much to her shock and embarrassment, when the man turned around, she saw there was no GR logo in his breast pocket and that he was not actually a bell boy, his suit and its color was just the same with the bellboy's. And the man's face is really familiar but because to her embarrassment, she cannot pinpoint who he looks like.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakuno and Tomoka are at Mounatins finally! But who is this guy whom Sakuno mistaken for a bellboy? Find out at the next chapter!<p>

**A/N: **How was chapter 4? Tell me whatever's going inside your pretty little mind.

_XX,_

_**- Alyx Hawthorne**_


	5. Hazy Visions of Jealousy

**A/N: **Chapter Five is finally up! Sorry it took so long. We had so many fieldworks and exams at school. I really do appreciate if you review my story so that I'll know where I'll improve. Thank you sooo much!

Disclaimer: Tennis no Ouji-sama is mine. In my fantasy world. (Dream on, Rie!) Credits to Takeshi Konomi!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>With Every Breath I Take<strong>

**Chapter Five: Hazy Visions of Jealousy  
><strong>

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, mister! I thought you were, uh, one of the, uh – " Sakuno apologized quickly, her face heating up from embarrassment.

"That I'm a bell boy?" The guy laughed, his silver eyes twinkling, he continued, "No it's okay. I never thought that this is the color of the uniforms of the bell boys here. Actually, you are the third person to do that to me now. But it was okay. It was really funny, actually." The man said.

"Demo, ano, it was really embarrassing though. I'm so sorry and I – " Sakuno said.

"Don't worry, miss. No offense taken." The guy smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Sakuno bowed, apologizing.

"Because I thought I saw an angel who've mistaken me for a bellboy, I will accept the apology." He said, grinning. Again, Sakuno felt that she has seen that smile somewhere but she cannot put her thought into words for the moment.

"Arigatou. And sorry again about that." Sakuno said.

"Betsuni. Okay, so what were you asking?" He asked.

"The Plaza Italian restaurant. Or was it… I don't really know, actually."

"Piazzo Italiannis, you mean?" He said, amused with the beautiful woman standing before him, her freshness and calmness emanating from within, basking him.

"Hai, hai! That's right! Piazzo Italiannis! Could you please, after what mistake I did to you, point me the direction to that restaurant?" Sakuno quickly said, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

The man cannot resist the charm the woman's expressive eyes are saying so he agreed.

"My pleasure, mademoiselle. This way, please." The man joked, bowing to her like what the bellboys do to guests and stretched his right arm to the right direction, escorting Sakuno.

Sakuno laughed and said thank you.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was looking for a particular brunette when he stepped inside the restaurant.<p>

His gaze wandered off around the room but he failed to find her.

He frowned. _Where is she?_

He straightened his ash-gray tuxedo, and his open-necked white shirt and headed straight to the table where Momo and Eiji were.

"Ochibi! Is that you? Nyaaaa! Our little kouhai is now a Record titlist! I'm sooo proud of you, Ochibi!" Eiji jumped from his seat excitedly and gave a big bear hug to his kouhai.

"Senpai, I. can't. breathe." Ryoma choked.

"Oi Echizen!" Momoshiro called and rumpled his hair, although of course now, Ryoma's a bit taller than he. It was just a habit his two senpai are used to do.

"Welcome at the Grande Rio, Ryoma. It's good to see you!" Fuji smiled at him.

"Ryoma, how have you been? It's so really good to see you. Congratulations to all your winnings! Especially now you've made it to the Guiness World Records!" Oishi said, offering a hug.

"Welcome back to Japan, Ryoma!" Taka-san said, smiling.

"You've grown taller and your build is much greater than what I've calculated years ago. What is your diet? What do you drink? I'll tell it to my tennis team at the Seigaku." Inui, a professor and the coach of Seigaku Tennis Club, said while scribbling at his famous green notebook.

"Hisss, Good to see you, Ryoma," Kaido hissed.

Tezuka just nodded at him. But Ryoma knew better. That nod means a lot between the two of them.

Ryoma bowed, too, at his direction.

After he finished greeting everyone and thanking them for the warm welcome and their support all through the years, Ryoma and everyone sat down.

But he was still restless. He cannot find that certain brunette, _his_ brunette. He was dying to ask where she was to her best friend and luckily Horio asked that question for him.

"Osakada-chan, where is Sakuno-san? I haven't seen her. Is she here?" Horio asked Tomoka.

"Of course, she's here. We went downstairs together but she completely forgot her cell phone that's why she went up our room to get it. But it has already been thirty minutes and she's still not here. I'm starting to wonder that maybe she was lost. You know Sakuno, she has no sense of direction. But she'll be here soon. So we don't have to worry." Tomoko answered.

Ryoma suddenly stood up that they looked up at him.

"Where are you going, Ryoma?" Kachiro asked.

"Comfort Room." He quickly walked.

"But comfort room is this wa –" Horio didn't finish his sentence because Ryoma was already outside the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that Mitchell Donovan? Wow, his build is really great in person!" Momoshiro, wearing a black tuxedo, said to Eiji, who is seated beside her inside the Piazzo Italiannis restaurant.<p>

"His last movie was great and I'll bet he'll win the award for Best Actor, nyaaa!" Eiji replied, agreeing with Momoshiro.

"Mitchell Donovan, the movie star? Oh my gosh! Where?" Tomoka excitedly said and looked outside the doors of the restaurant.

Horio pointed where Mitchell is.

"He's so handsome I cannot believe I'm seeing him in person! And who is that person he's wi – Sakuno? Tell me that is not Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted in surprise.

* * *

><p>Sakuno laughed when the man told her that they have arrived at the Piazzo Italiannis and asked for a tip for escorting her there.<p>

"Will 5 dollars be enough?" She asked, laughing.

"A moment with you will be enough."

"In that case, 10 dollars it is. So you can buy yourself a precious moment with someone." She joked.

The man laughed.

"You hurt me and my ego. Never was I turned down. But maybe an exception will be made because you're an angel, not human." He said, smiling.

"You are awful. And you really are full of flattery words, Mister." Sakuno replied, laughing.

"Call me Mitch. That's the least tip you can do to a bellboy who escorted you all the way here. Until when will you stay here?" He asked.

"Okay, Mitch. We'll be here the whole weekend." Sakuno said.

The man smiled.

"Great! Hope to see you around, mademoiselle! Just call me if you have difficulty finding places here again. Have great stay here in GR Hotel!" He kissed her hand and walked away.

Sakuno, still smiling, pushed the restaurant doors and entered. But before she can walk three steps, she saw Tomoka walking quickly towards her.

"Sakunooooo!" Tomoka half-shouted, pulling her aside.

"How did you know that man? What are you doing with him? Do you have an autograph? You are so lucky!" Tomoka gushed.

"How did I know what? What autograph are you talking about?" Sakuno inquired her best friend, aware of the people around them watching and she felt self-conscious.

"What? You don't know him? The handsome creature you're talking with earlier was Mitchell Donovan! Mitchell Donovan of _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_ movie! We watched the movie together, remember?" Tomoka said.

_Wait... Mitch? Mitch was Mitchell Donovan? Mitchell Donovan the movie star? _Sakuno was stunned.

So that was why she has a nagging feeling at the back of her head that the person she's talking with earlier was familiar! Because he was Mitchell Donovan!

_Oh good God! Why didn't I notice that it was him? _Sakuno said, mentally hitting her head for being so naïve as to not notice that.

_I might look totally like an idiot earlier in front of him! Why, oh why it has to be Mitchell Donovan? It was really embarrassing. Baka, Sakuno. _She thought, embarrassed.

"Hey, Sakuno! Snap out of it!" Tomoka said to her bestfriend, snapping her fingers in front of Sakuno's face.

"Uhh, what?" Sakuno said, slightly shaking her head.

"We will talk about that incident with Mitchell later, at our room. For now, let's go and greet our senpai-tachi and everyone." Tomoka said, grabbing her best friend's arm and headed towards them.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was pissed. Really really pissed. So pissed he could skin that guy alive who has the nerve to talk to his Sakuno. And make her laugh, at that.<p>

Ryoma was walking earlier to a corridor, carefully evading his fans who were following for an autograph and a picture with the famous Prince of Tennis.

_Where is she this time? Oh God, I hope she didn't trip or hurt herself on her way he – _Ryoma stopped in the act of turning in a corner.

He saw Sakuno. He smiled with relief. She was wearing an elegant royal blue cocktail dress that is cut just above her knee and her smooth legs peeking under it. Looking at her makes him want to be near her and feel her skin against his hands. He saw her face with only light make-up and her rose-bud mouth is laughing by some thing her companion said to her.

But then his smile faded just as abruptly. Because she was not alone.

_Who the hell? _Ryoma thought irritably.

He saw the guy put his arm lightly around Sakuno's bare shoulder that he almost ran to him and knock him out of his senses for having the guts in doing that with his Sakuno.

He was started to walk in their direction when she heard her melodious laughter and he stopped.

_He looks familiar…_He thought.

_Wait, that's Mitchell Donovan? Sakuno was with that Donovan? What in hell – _He walked fast in their direction, not noticing the people whispering with each other with excitement in their voices for seeing the Prince of Tennis.

"That's Ryoma Echizen! I saw him at the Guiness Book of World Records! He's the title-holder for having the most number of Grand Slam title!"

"Oh my gosh! He really is! Come on, let's have an autograph from him!"

"Let's take a picture of him! He's so hot!"

People around him began to say.

He saw Sakuno and Donovan when he almost knocked out a woman standing a few feet from him. He stopped and caught the woman's hand, helping her regain her balance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't' mean – " He said.

The woman batted her eyelashes and flirted with him.

"No, It's okay, Echizen-kun." The woman said. She is beautiful, her voluptuous body wrapped in a silk dress, her dark hair hung loosely around her shoulder. But Ryoma didn't notice it. He was busy looking for Sakuno who rounded up another corner, disappearing with that guy.

He was about to walk away fast when he felt something in his hand. He looked down and saw a handkerchief with a hotel room key in it. He looked up at the woman, saw the woman batting her eyelashes to him and biting her lip in a sensual way that he mentally shook his head with disgust. She looked familiar to him but he was too busy to think who she really was.

He saw the people swarming in their place, asking for his autograph and picture that he half-walked, half-ran towards another corridor and slipping in a room with "Maintenance" labeled in it. He had no choice. He slipped inside it.

_Shit. _Ryoma cursed.

He waited for a few minutes there until the noise outside began to subside. He carefully looked at his left and right before he fully stepped outside the room and started walking again towards the Restaurant's place, brushing the dusts that clung on his immaculate suit and cursing loudly.

* * *

><p>Sakuno, seated at the table, saw Ryoma entered the restaurant with an annoyed, disgusted and irritated expressions etched in his handsome face.<p>

He was dusting his tuxedo and combed his hair with his fingers, he looked like he was harassed and Sakuno is dying to ask him what has happened to him.

But Ryoma flopped down in a seat as far away from Sakuno's as possible.

The others noticed it, too, but they didn't comment about it.

"Where have you been, Ryoma?" Horio asked.

Ryoma shot a look at him that made him silent.

"Nya, Ochibi. Why are you seating there? Why won't you seat near to Sakuno-chan?" Eiji said, indicating he seat beside Sakuno.

Ryoma also glared at him. Eiji shut his mouth up.

Sakuno was sad. _Why is he like that? Why didn't he talk to me when I saw him? _

Although Sakuno didn't want to see Ryoma and talk to him face to face, she still misses him that's why she told herself that it'd be okay to be with him.

She masked a smile to hide her sadness when Fuji asked her to sing later at the program.

Ryoma was dying to know how Sakuno ended up being with Donovan earlier. He wanted to pull Sakuno in his arms and beg her to reassure him that he is the only one she loves, that he has another chance to have her back. But he was too pissed with that Donovan's guts and the people, especially that woman who plastered herself with too much make-up who inserted a key in a handkerchief she handed to him and indirectly inviting him to visit her in her room, that he can't think straight.

The dinner and the program was a success. They toasted for everyone's success, they had a brief program that had Ryoma gave a speech that thanked everyone for their undying support and unwavering belief that he'd make it to the top, and of course for their friendship. Everyone enjoyed the evening, the atmosphere of the Kiyama Mountains, the company of long-time friends, and the sumptuous food.

Except Ryoma. And Sakuno. Who weren't speaking to each other, or just having an eye contact. Ryoma was still jealous and angry. And Sakuno was sad and miserable.

Sakuno decided to leave so she got up and told her best friend that she has a headache and if the others would ask her whereabouts, she'll just be in their room. She silently went to their table and picked up her purse. She was about to go outside when a floral pink handkerchief caught her eye.

_It must be Tomoka's. _She thought, lowering herself to pick up the hanky. When she picked it up, a hotel key slid out from it.

_What is – _Sakuno stopped. She saw something written in the hanky.

'See you later, Mr. Prince of Tennis. I'll wait for you. – Naori Kagisawa'

She froze. Naori Kagisawa? The Sexy Star?

She then saw a lipstick smear was at the bottom of it.

_Naori… Kagisawa? The celebrity who got the award for Japan's Sexiest Woman 2011? The Sexy Star!_

Sakuno's heart stopped. She looked around and she didn't see Ryoma.

Her heart shattered to pieces.

Waves of tears and jealousy threatened to fall from her face.

She quickly get the key, inserted it, put it on Ryoma's chair and she went out through the back entrance of the restaurant so that no one will see her.

Quietly, she went up to their room and softly cried herself to oblivion.

_Ryoma has another… It's okay, Sakuno. It will be okay._

* * *

><p>Ryoma was busy talking at his mother who was at the States and asking how he was that he didn't notice, although from his view he would see it, a certain brunette picked up a handkerchief, saw something that overcastted her expression and slid out of the restaurant.<p>

"You brat! You didn't tell us that you were in Kiyama Mountains! We were so worried about you. So it's a reunion? How's everyone? How is Sakuno? It has been a while since I last talked to her." Her mother, Rinko, asked him.

"You didn't ask me where I'll go, though. That's why I didn't tell you." He answered.

"But you should have told me. I was calling you at your condo but no one is answering. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. How is Sakuno? Is everything alright between you two?" Her mother persisted.

Her mother has a soft spot when it comes to Sakuno. It's like Sakuno was the daughter she never had and she really likes Ryoma to end up with her.

"Mother, you are the brat one, you know. Stop asking questions that you know I will not answer. Anyway, yes, she's fine. And no, everything's not alright between us." Ryoma sighed, scowling at the thought of Donovan and Sakuno.

Her mother laughed at the other end of the line.

"Okay, okay. Just take care of yourself there. We've been hearing rumors here that you've been dating so many women there in Japan that you cannot really choose who to settle down with. The press said so. But I know it's not true. But you know, I'd really love to see you marry the girl of your dreams and have a happy family, Ryoma. And of course I want to hold my grandchild in my arms. Okay, I'm being a sentimentalist again! See you soon, dear! Love you!" Her mother said and then she hang up.

Ryoma stared at his phone, bewildered at what his mother told him about his dating many women.

_The hell with the media. _He thought, shoved his phone in his pants pocket and entered the restaurant again.

He sat down and thought about his conversation about her mother.

_Settle down… And leave tennis?_ Ryoma thought.

Can he really do it? What if he'd regret it?

Ryoma scratched his head from thinking too much about it.

He doesn't really care about those things but when he heard her senpai-tachi talking about their families and children, how proud they are, he felt happy for them. And envious. He hoped he'd have a family like theirs someday.

Of course, a happy family with a particular person.

He looked around to see Sakuno amongst the crowd inside the restaurant but he failed.

_Now, where in hell is she again? _Irritated that Sakuno is always disappearing from his sight.

_Wait. Don't tell me she secretly met that Dono – _He quickly stood up and looked for her bestfriend Tomoka.

"Osakada-san, have you seen Sakuno?" He quietly asked her.

"Oh! Sakuno left already!" Tomoka replied.

"What? Why did she leave so early?" Ryoma asked again, his eyes narrowing with the possibility of Sakuno meeting that Donovan.

"She's not feeling well. She said she'll go up in our room and rest." Tomoka explained.

"I see. Thanks, Osakada-san." Ryoma said then walked away.

* * *

><p>Inside their room, Sakuno is carefully wiping her make-up off of her face. She did her best not to cry.<p>

_Just forget about it, Sakuno. So what if Ryoma is seeing Naori Kagisawa? _Sakuno scolded herself.

But she can't accept it. She couldn't believe that Ryoma forgot about her that easy. Yes, she said to him that she's still not ready to enter a relationship because her relationship with Hitachi was still fresh. And Ryoma respected it and he said he'll wait. Although that wasn't the truth, because the truth is that she's still afraid to have a relationship with him again. What if what happened to them years ago repeats itself again? She's really afraid. But she knows deep down that Ryoma will always be the one she loves and will ever love. She just needed Ryoma's assurance that it will never happen again. That he will never leave her again.

But it didn't come. Ryoma never assured her of anything. Just like before. He just said that he loves Sakuno. But he never said anything about settling down. Or never leaving her. That's why Sakuno can't still accept Ryoma.

_If only he'll tell me that he won't ever leave again…_Sakuno thought sadly.

She picked a fresh towel from the cabinet and changed to her pajamas. She saw the sign, "Do not disturb" in the table near the door and thought of placing it outside their room. Knowing her bestfriend, Tomoka may have someone with her when she got back here and if they plan to do _it_ inside their room, her bestfriend would know they must do_ it_ elsewhere.

It was their pact. If a sign "Do not disturb" is pasted outside their room, wherever hotel the two were, that means the person inside it wouldn't want to be disturbed. Sakuno remembered once when she woke up in the middle of the night hearing weird noises near the bed they were sharing. She and Tomoka had a vacation and were in a hotel in Fukushima. Disoriented, she got up and saw that at the foot of the bed, on the floor, was Tomoka and some guy doing _it_! Goodness, she almost puked at the position Tomoka and the guy were in! She noticed that their bedroom has a very strong pungent odor, it smells strongly of alcohol. The two didn't notice Sakuno because they were so drunk that's why Sakuno pulled a comforter and a pillow and she slept at the sofa outside their bedroom. That next morning, Tomoka apologized all day at Sakuno for seeing that scene. Sakuno forgave her bestfriend and they laughed the rest of the day when Sakuno joked that she didn't know Tomoka was an acrobat! And then they made a pact that when a sign "Do not disturb" is placed outside their room, that means, the other one wants a good night's sleep, without any weird noises and sleeping in the couch.

Sakuno picked up the sign and opened their door, she placed the sign around the knob and almost closed the door when she saw a glimpse of a familiar jet-black green hair at the end of the hallway.

_Ryoma? _She thought.

She opened the door slightly, about to call Ryoma and ask him what was he doing in their floor, when she saw a girl that looks like Naori Kagisawa holding his arm and pushing herself to his chest.

Sakuno was stunned. Her mind wasn't working the scene in front of her and she can't breathe for a second and when her brain began to work again, she quickly closed the door.

She pinned herself against the door and clutched her chest. There was an unexplainable constriction in her chest that she can't breathe properly. She closed her eyes and scolded herself to breathe normally. She didn't realize that tears were falling down her cheeks. She touched her face and felt her tears.

_No, it wasn't Ryoma. _Sakuno shook her head.

She didn't see that it was Ryoma, right? She didn't see his face, she didn't see the guy's whole face. So it wasn't Ryoma.

But why won't he hang-out with a woman like Naori? They suit each other well.

Sakuno shook her head, not accepting the fact that Ryoma forgot about her.

_Just because I said no to him weeks ago? I was just wasn't ready! Can't he see that I'm afraid? I just wanted him to reassure me… _Sakuno ran to the bedroom and covered herself with the comforter and cried herself to sleep.

_Forget about him. Forget Ryoma. Forget him. Forget, Sakuno, forget…_It was like a lullaby in her mind and finally, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was disgusted. And freakishly annoyed by that crazy woman who suddenly pulled him and enveloped him in a hug and said crazy things to him, inviting him to her room.<p>

_Who was she again? _Ryoma thought, annoyed. He brushed his fingers through his hair.

A scene flashed in his mind. The woman pulled his head and her lips whispered against his ear, "I am Naori Kagisawa, Echizen Ryoma."

He shook his head.

_Naori Kagisawa? She said she's Japan's Sexiest this year? What is happening in this world? That woman doesn't worth a tenth compared to my Sakuno! Tch! _He thought and shook his head with disgust.

(Earlier…)

He was walking down a corridor, searching for Room Number 023, Sakuno and Tomoka's room. He was looking from left to his right when he realized the woman standing behind him dragged him and started to hug him.

"I knew you'd come." The seductive voice said behind him.

_What the hell?_ He thought. He pulled himself away from him and he saw the woman who he bumped earlier while searching for Sakuno.

"What do you want, woman?" He said, irritated.

"Nothing, Echizen Ryoma. Just a long, pleasurable night with you." The woman said, biting her lips seductively. She was wearing a tight-fitting dress that shows her blossomed front. She specifically didn't wear a bra and her nipples are pushing through the dress. She pushed herself against Ryoma. Her breasts lightly touching his.

Ryoma could tell that the crazy woman also wears nothing underneath. He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Leave me alone." He brushed the woman off.

"Echizen Ryoma, don't you know me?" The woman spit angrily.

"No. And I really don't care. Get out of my sight, crazy woman." Ryoma said, walking away from her.

"I am Naori Kagisawa! Japan's Sexiest Woman! How dare you!" Naori shouted at him, her beautiful black eyes glaring angrily at the Tennis Prince.

Ryoma didn't look back at the shouting woman and just continued searching for Sakuno's room.

When he finally found her room, a sign "Do not disturb" is hanging in the room's knob.

He frowned.

Will he knock? Yes. After what he went through with the crazy woman, he just wants to spend the night talking with Sakuno, his refreshing, strong, sweet Sakuno.

He knocked.

No one answered. He knocked again. And again. But no one answered.

Ryoma scowled. _Where is she? Is she really here?_

He knocked again. He continued to knock until Tomoka, with a guy in her side, half-shouted at him.

"You're going to blow this whole place up if you continue to knock like that, Ryoma-san!"

Ryoma scowled at her.

"What's with that look?" She inquired.

"No one's answering your door. Is Sakuno really here?" Ryoma asked, still frowning.

Tomoka then saw the sign. Then her face fell.

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"There's a sign. That means she really doesn't want to be disturbed." Tomoka's face fell and she turned to the good-looking guy beside her.

"Let's meet tomorrow, Kanji-san. We can't do it tonight." Tomoka said.

The guy nodded, kissed her boldly at her lips that Ryoma almost turned his back to not see it.

"See you." The guy said and walked away.

"You should go now, too, Ryoma-san. Talk to Sakuno tomorrow. But not tonight. She must really be tired to shut herself in from the happenings today." Tomoka lightly patted his shoulder, inserted the ker and entered their room.

Ryoma wouldn't budge. He really want to see Sakuno.

"Ryoma-san, there's still tomorrow, okay? Go now. See you tomorrow." Tomoka said and gently closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:)** Sakuno misunderstood the scene! What will happen? Will she talk to the Tennis Prince again? Or leave him be? Let's find out!

_To Be Continued~_

_Review! Review! Review! YAY! :D_


	6. The Fated Pair

**A/N: **Another chapter is up!

Thank you so much for the reviews! Although it's just few reviews, it makes me go on and continue writing this story. Hope you guys will still continue so that i know where in my writing style i'll change or improve! Thank you!

Good thing I was on the mood when I was writing the previous chapter. In the end, I finished Chapter five and this one! Cheers!

Oh, if you guys can suggest some ideas in this story, let me know!

Enjoy reading! :*

* * *

><p><strong>With Every Breath I Take<strong>

**Chapter 6: The Fated Pair**

Sakuno woke up at exactly 6am.

She got out of the bed, saw Tomoka sleeping soundly and she tugged the comforter closer to her bestfriend's body. She tip-toed her way to the bathroom. She took a bath and picked out a beautiful wine-colored blouse with open-buttons at the front that makes her chocolate orbs shine, a fitted jeans and a pair of black boots. She also took out the jacket she bought from Posh, a white fur jacket that has many buttons aligned in front, making it look like a white military jacket. She put her hair in a ponytail, with some tendrils escaping the ponytail, framing her face. She put some lip balm to prevent her lips from chapping and got her small fuschia purse. She double-checked it to prevent from going up again to retrieve anything she forgot. When she realized she has everything, she started to go down.

The cool air and the beautiful Kiyama Mountains greeted her when she got down to the lobby. It was still early that's why there's still a few people roaming the beautiful place.

She looked to her left and saw the big colossal window that overlooks the Kiyama Mountains. It had stopped snowing for a while and the snows still clung to the mountain tops, to the trees outside the hotel and to the ground.

She sighed. _What a very beautiful place._ She smiled at herself.

She looked outside the double doors and she saw that there are 3 kids, 2 girls and a boy, who were building a snowman. She smiled again and she went outside.

"Hello, adorable ones. Do you need any help?" She sweetly asked the kids.

"Oh, Nee-chan! We cannot find a thing for our snowman's eyes and ears! What do we do?" The little girl with brown hair and black eyes asked, her eyes tearing.

"I told them a leaf would do! Right, pretty Nee-chan?" The cute little boy pouted.

"No way! A leaf wouldn't do! The ice will break the leaf to pieces! Ice is water and the water will break the leaf, right Nee-chan?" The little girl with black hair, black eyes and eye glasses said.

"Ne, ne, it's okay. Let me see what I can do." Sakuno smiled then looked around for a rock or a twig.

Sakuno saw a tree near hear with a branch within her reach. She started to reach, but then realizing the branch actually isn't within her reach.

She looked behind her and smiled nervously at the cute children.

"Nee-chan, you can do it!"

"Go, pretty Nee-chan!"

"Almost reaching it, Onee-chan!"

"Hai, hai!" She smiled and looked again at the task in front of her.

She tried to reach again, tiptoeing. No use.

"Darn it." Sakuno whispered to herself.

She looked around to see if there are any available trees to reach but the one in front of her is the lowest already.

She hissed. She must reach for it.

She tried again. Unluckily.

"Want some help, Mademoiselle?" A familiar voice said behind her.

"Oh!" She jumped.

"Here." Mitchell Donovan effortlessly plucked branches from the tree and handed it to Sakuno.

"Oh!" Sakuno blushed.

"Thank you, Mitchell-san." Sakuno said.

_Oh wait! This is Mitchell Donovan! The Superstar! What am I doing talking to her? I must look like an idiot. Must. Distance. From. Him._

"Hey, I thought I said you call me Mitch?" He smiled easily, his million-dollar smile that won many people especially girls.

"A-ano, you were the, um…" Sakuno was embarrassed, her blush doubled.

His laughter rang.

"Ne, ne, you are too cute, Mikan-chan. Don't be embarrassed. Please, be at ease with me. Just think that I'm a normal person, living a normal life like you. Please?" Mitchell asked.

"Umm, sure. But that would be so hard I think." Sakuno said.

"It's okay. But please do." Mitchell smiled easily.

"O-okay." Sakuno smiled too.

The three children ran to her suddenly.

"Nee-chan! Have you got it? The hands and ears of our snowman?" The cute girl with brown hair and black eyes asked.

"Oh yes! Here it is!" Sakuno handed them to the kids and helped them put it to the snowman.

"Yaaay! Arigatou-gozaimasu, pretty Nee-chan! Oh what's your name by the way, Nee chan?" The boy asked.

"Just call me Sakuno-Nee." She answered, patting the head of the cute boy.

_This boy really knows how to charm girls even in such a young age. No doubt in the future he will be popular with girls. _Sakuno thought, smiling inwardly.

"My name is Sakurano Natsume!" The boy asked.

"And I am his sister, Sakurano Yuzuyu, Sakuno-nee-chan!" The girl with brown hair and black eyes said.

_What a cheerful girl! She sure will bring light to others. And would cheer everyone up! _Sakuno thought.

"Tsubashi Misaki, their cousin. Nice meeting you, Sakuno-nee." The girl with black hair and eyes politely said.

_Even in a young age, this girl is really brilliant. _Sakuno thought again.

A gust of cold wind chilled her.

_I have to go inside now. I only have one jacket, that's why I'm freezing._

"Nice meeting you, Natsume-chan, Yuzuyu-chan and Misaki-chan! I hope I helped you! I have to go now because it's kinda chilly out here. See you again!" Sakuno kissed the children's cheek and began to run inside the hotel, not noticing Mitchell at her side.

"Sakuno-chan!" Mitchell called out to her once they were inside the hotel.

"Oh, Mitch-san! I thought you stayed outside?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah no, no. Matte, you want to have a cup of coffee at the Coffee Bar? My treat." Mitchell offered, seeing Sakuno chilling.

"Sounds great! But it'll be my treat, Mitch-san. If you don't mind." Sakuno offered.

"No way! I'm the guy. Should be my treat." Mitchell cutely pouted.

Sakuno laughed.

"No, it'll be mine. You've helped me a lot. And I still haven't repaid you. " Sakuno said.

"But – " Mitchell started.

"If it is not my treat, then I will not go." Sakuno firmly said.

Mitchell sighed.

"Okay okay, Boss." Mitchell agreed in the end.

"Alright! Let's go, Mitch-san!" Sakuno said cheerily.

Then the two walked toward the Coffee Bar.

* * *

><p><em>So cold. I thought I was used to a freezing weather, being able to go to different cold countries for a match. But the weather here in the Kiyama Mountain is unbelievable! <em>Ryoma thought, pulling his jacket closer to him.

"Ryoma-san! You're up so early!" Tomoka called out to him.

"Ohayou, Osakada-san." Ryoma greeted.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-san. Oh, have you seen Sakuno?" Tomoka asked.

"No, why? Isn't she with you? How was she, anyway?" Ryoma inquired.

"When I woke up, Sakuno wasn't there at our room. I assumed she went out walking. She has that habit, you know. Whenever in a new place, she'll wake up early and have a walk." Tomoka said.

"Oh." He said.  
>They were walking around quite a few steps around the hotel when suddenly Tomoka squealed.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that Sakuno? And Mitchell Donovan the movie star! Wait, what are they doing together in a Coffe Bar?" Tomoka yelled, pointing inside the Coffee Bar.

_What? _Ryoma whiled and saw the direction Tomoka was pointing.

Then he saw his beloved Sakuno sipping coffee, smiling, and the guy beside her who was laughing like an idiot.

_What the hell is going on? Thay guy again? _Ryoma thought jealously and angrily.

Tomoka sensed Ryoma's anger.

_Uh oh, _She thought. She looked inside the bar again and she saw that the guy's arm was hanging loosely at the back of Sakuno's chair, like he was wanting to put his arm around her, without Sakuno noticing.

_I see. That's why Ryoma-san's angry. Well, even if that guy is a movie star, Ryoma-san is the Tennis Star! And a celebrity too! Much more famous than him and I vote for Ryoma-kun as my bestfriend's husband! Okay, Tomoka, operation help Ryoma-san get Sakuno again! You can do this! _Tomoka decided firmly.

Tomoka knew deep in her heart that these two are the fated pair, the destined couple. So why not help them get back together? It's for her bestfriend and her friend's sake too!

"You want to go inside, Ryoma-kun?" Tomoka asked, testing if Ryoma would still fight for her bestfriend or just let the situation be.

Ryoma didn't answer.

He went straight to the entrance of the Coffee Bar.

Tomoka smiled at the irritated, angry, jealous and determined look on Ryoma Echizen's eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, do you want to attend the Blacklight All-Star Party with me?" Mitchell Donovan asked her.<p>

"Ano… Thank you for inviting me but I'm sorry, Mitch-san. Anyway, it was a pleasure you invited me to that party. Thank you." Sakuno said.

Mitchell's face fell.

"Eh how about a movie date?" Mitchell urged.

"Gomen, Mitch-san. But you see, going out with someone is not in my agenda now." Sakuno softly explained.

Murmurs erupted around the bar when someone walked in but Sakuno and Mitchell didn't notice who it was.

"Isn't that Echizen Ryoma? The Prince of Tennis?" Someone inside the bar said.

"I didn't know he was in Japan! The press said he's in France for a match!"

"Wow, he's so gorgeous! Let's have an autograph!" Another one said.

And the murmurs continued.

"Demo… Nande, Sakuno-chan? Do you date someone else now? Do you like someone and had already set your eyes on?" Mitchell asked, his head bent forward.

"Yes, she likes and already dates someone else." A masculine voice said behind them.

Both of them looked up, surprised.

"Eh?" Mitchell said, then it dawned at him this familiar face.

"Wait, you are Echizen Ryoma, The Prince of Tennis? Wow, what a pleasure to meet a prodigy like you in here!" Mitchell stood up, extended his hand to the Tennis Prince.

"Ryoma-kun? Why are you here? And Tomo-chan?" Sakuno said, surprised.

Ryoma flopped down unceremoniously at the seat directly in front of Sakuno, never discerning the presence of the stranger-guy.

"Sakuno-chan knows the Tennis Star?" Mitchell wondered.

"And dates him, at that." Tomoka said.

Sakuno blushed a beet red.

"Hountou, Sakuno-chan?" Mitchell asked her.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma, who's looking intently at her, never saying anything.

Her blush doubled.

"Wh-what? Tomo-chan, I-I'm not da–" Sakuno started to say but was cut off.

"Yes, they've been dating for quite a long time now, Mr. Donovan." Tomoka explained to the celebrity.

Mitchell fell backward in his seat, surprised.

"I see. That's why Sakuno-chan can't go out with anyone." Mitchell said.

"Hai, that's right." Tomoka said.

Mitchell stood up again and faced Ryoma.

"Echizen-san, you're really lucky to have a woman like Sakuno-chan. Please take care of her. She's for keeps. Really." He winked at Sakuno.

Sakuno had the grace to blush.

"I know. That's why I won't ever let her go." Ryoma suddenly said, still looking intently at her.

Mitchell laughed.

"Nice meeting you, Sakuno-chan. It was a pleasure meeting a refreshing person like you." Mitchell said. He was about to hug her when Ryoma gave him a death glare. He held back.

"Erm, thanks again Sakuno-chan. Bye, you guys!" Mitchell just kissed her hand, earning a glare again from the Tennis Prince, but he did it anyway.

He said good bye to the three and went outside the bar.

"Oh wait, Mitchell Donovan forgot his handkerchief! Sakuno, Ryoma-san, I'll just give this to him!" Tomoka said, clutching the hanky, and ran off.

An awkward silence ensued between the two people left at the table.

After some minutes, Ryoma first spoke.

"Why are you going out with that guy?" Ryoma asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I wasn't going out with him, Ryoma-kun. He just offered coffee early this morning when we ran to each other. But I paid because I owe him when he helped me last night." Sakuno explained, looking into Ryoma's eyes.

"Have you met him before? And last night? Where were you last night?" He couldn't help asking. He sounded like a lovesick boy but he doesn't care anyway. He just wanted to know the truth.

"Yes. I got lost searching for the restaurant where our dinner will be held and I asked a bellboy. I got mistaken because I thought it was a bellboy but it was Mitch-san after all. He just wears the same suit like the bellboys' here in Fuji-senpai's hotel. He led me to the restaurant. That's when I met him the first time. And I was at our room all night." Sakuno explained, somewhat irritated because of all his questions.

_Oh that's why. _Ryoma's jeaoulsy subsided.

"Wait, why are you asking all these?" She asked him confidently.

"Tch." He said.

"What? That's the answer I got? After explaining everything without even knowing why you asked it?" Sakuno said.

Ryoma just raised his eyebrow in question.

_Is there a problem with that? _His expression said.

Sakuno huffed.

_The nerve of this guy! _She thought.

"Next time, Sakuno, please don't deny me." Ryoma said quietly.

She distinctly heard him. But her mind didn't process what he said.

Because she also has something in her mind, she wanted to ask him but she's not sure what will be her answer. Suddenly, she can't contain it anymore.

"How about you, Ryoma-kun? How was your night with Naori Kagisawa? Her handkerchief was really beautiful, ne?" Sakuno asked bitterly.

The scene last night was bothering her ever since.

_Did Ryoma-kun went with Naori Kagisawa? Inside her room? What did they talk about? Does Ryoma-kun likes her? Did Ryoma-kun kissed her?_

And the questions that bugs her but her mind won't accept it so it.

_Did… Did something happen between them?_

Ryoma was really surprised.

_Sakuno saw that? Impossible! That crazy woman, I won't forgive her now that Sakuno was hurt because of her. _Ryoma thought angrily.

"Nothing happened, Sakuno! That woman… I didn't even know that woman's name!" Ryoma defended himself to her.

"Really? How about the name Naori Kagisawa? Rings any bell, Ryoma-kun? Her name was written at the handkerchief she gave to you! With her lip smear and her room key in it! Last night, I saw you and her. Don't deny it, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said angrily, tears of frustrations threatening to fall at her beautiful chocolate orbs.

Her voice was rising now and other people in the restaurant are noticing the heated argument.

"No, Sakuno! You were mistaken! I was looking for your room that time and I knocked at the wrong door! I thought that was your room! It was a coincidence!" Ryoma explained frustratingly.

"Please, Ryoma-kun. I need time to be alone." Sakuno finally quietly said.

With her head bent down, she stood up and ran outside the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sakuno, what's your problem? You've been staring off space for about 1 and half hours already! You're making me worry." Tomoka took a seat in the bed directly in front of her.<p>

"H-huh?" Sakuno said, dazed.

"You see! I've been talking here for like forever and all you said to me was huh? I cannot believe you!" Tomoka huffed.

"I'm sorry, Tomoka. I just have so many things in my mind I can't even think straight. Sorry." Sakuno smiled apologetically.

"No, you're not forgi – " Tomoka continued when she was cut by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sakuno dashed out of their bedroom and headed out.

_Saved by the bell! I mean knock. _Sakuno wiped an invisible sweat on her forehead.

She was guilty of not saying anything to her best friend but for once, she just wants all her thoughts all by herself. She wants to think about things. And she cannot do that if her bestfriend is bugging her.

She opened their door and saw her Obaa-chan.

"What are you two still doing up here?" Sumire Ryuuzaki asked, her arms crossed in her chest.

"Eh? Why, Obaa-chan? Is there something wrong? Are we going home already?" Sakuno was confused.

"No, no! Everyone is already downstairs! Come one, you two! Hurry and get your lazy butts downstairs! We'll going to have an amazing race. See you in five minutes!" Sumire said and waved.

"Amazing… race?" Sakuno whispered to herself.

Her grand mother looked back.

"Oh Sakuno, I almost forgot! Make sure to wear appropriate clothes for this cold, heavy weather! And pack some food and if you have extra blankets or something like that in this bag. Everyone has this traveling backpack. Care of Fuji, of course. Make it quick! Your senpai-tachi are waiting for you!" Sumire said, gave the two gray backpacks with GR logo in it and finally rounded off the corner and took the elevator downstairs.

Tomoka burst out from their bedroom.

"Who was it, Sakuno?" She asked her.

She turned to her best friend.

"It was Obaa-chan. She told us to get ready and pack food, clothes and blankets for we will be joining an Amazing Race." Sakuno explained to her.

"What? An amazing race? Sugoi-ne! I totally love races! And of course, its prizes!" Tomoka danced around their room.

"Oh wait. In this cold weather? With snow covering everything? Is Ryuuzaki-sensei insane?" Tomoka shrieked.

"Ne, ne, Tomoka-chan. Stop your yelling and let's quickly pack our bags. Everyone is already downstairs and we are the only ones up here. Come on!" Sakuno urged her bestfriend and they packed their needed belongings.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone already here?" Sumire asked the group. Namely: Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, Eiji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Oishi and Ryoma.<p>

"Hai!" All of them said in unison.

"Okay, everyone! Today, we will going to have an Amazing Race! I'm sure all of you know that already, ne? When we gave the backpacks to you, we told you that we will have a race. I assume you packed enough clothes, blankets or food to last you throughout the race. Don't worry! It will not take a whole day for you to finish it. Of course we haven't told everyone the rules and how to play the game. So listen carefully!" Sumire addressed the group then nodded to Fuji to continue.

"As you all know, this race was organized by Ryuuzaki-sensei, Tezuka, Inui and me. We organized this race mainly for fun, of course. We haven't met for so long and this is a good way to bond again. We also thought that this will be a great opportunity to regain our strength, stamina and all our skills from playing tennis back then. I'm sure all of you missed our endless and powerful trainings, ne?" The tensai asked the group, his face smiling.

A murmur of agreement was heard from the group.

"Great! This race is a bit difficult. But we trust you all to be strong and smart enough to finish it. Given what we've experienced in the old days. Of course even if it's difficult, we know that you will finish it in no time. We will never make a race that we know everyone won't finish, ne?" Fuji said.

They agreed.

Inui adjusted his glasses then continued what Fuji was saying.

"Everyone will be paired according to the number they will get later on the draw-lots. The Amazing Race will consist of Ten stations or Pit stops. Those stations are scattered here in the Grande Rio place, Kiyama Mountains. If you do not know the area of Grande Rio, we will give out maps later. We will also provide navigators and compasses for you to locate much easier the stations because it will be hard mapping the stations in these snow-covered planes. In each pit stop, there will be one of us, holding colored flags. On the first station, It will be Ryuuzaki-sensei with an orange flag. On the second station, it will be me with a yellow flag. Third station, Fuji with a green flag. Fourth, Tezuka with a blue flag. Fifth station, Ryuuzaki-sensei again but with a pink flag. Sixth, me with a red flag. Seventh, Fuji with a purple flag. Eighth, Tezuka with a gray flag. Ninth, Ryuuzaki-sensei again with brown flag and the last station, all of us will be there with a checkered black and white flag." Inui said continuously.

All of them are taking down notes. Except of course, Ryoma.

"Remember, every station has a different flag. So don't be confused. We will give out certain missions/tasks that you should all finish with the allotted time and after you did it, we will give the next clue for you to locate the next station. The pair who will finish first will of course get a prize." Inui explained.

Everyone cheered.

"What's the prize, Inui-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

Ryuuzaki-sensi hit his head.

"Ow!"

"The race wasn't starting yet and all you think is the prize!" Sumire said.

Fuji talked again.

"Of course, what is a game without a prize? Remember, we are having this game for fun. And of course, the pair who worked really hard will be rewarded. The winners will have a free special dinner at the Alice's Crimson-Hazel Restaurant." Fuji said, smiling.

Everyone roared with excitement.

"What? The Alice's Crimson-Hazel Restaurant? The best restaurant in Asia? Sugoi!" Eiji jumped up and down.

"Wow, a dinner in that 9-star restaurant! It's a dream come true!" Tomoka squeezed Sakuno's hand.

"I cannot wait till I finish this race first!" Momoshiro boasted.

"No way, Momo-senpai! We will be the winners!" Horio said.

"Not only that. You will also have a free 3 days 2 nights at the main hotel here in Kiyama Mountains, the Great Diamond Court." Fuji continued.

Another uproar.

Tomoka squealed in delight.

Sakuno smiled in wonder.

"What? The Great Diamond Court? I cannot believe this! I must win! I should win!" Momoshiro punched his fist in the air.

"Nyaa! I will be the winner, Momo!" Eiji stuck out his tongue to him in a childlike manner.

"No way, Eiji-senpai! I won't lose!"

"You will! I will be the winner!"

Ryoma watched the two catfight and sighed.

He doesn't really care about the prizes even if they are once in a lifetime experiences because the truth is, he already set foot in that Alice's Crimson-Hazel Restaurant. He admits it that the food there are superb and the price of each gourmet is like a car (okay, he was exaggerating) but hey, he can afford to go there. Anytime he wanted to. Although he has never been in that Great Diamond Court, he's 101% sure he can also afford to visit that court. Even spend a week there. But hell, he has to join this race because there is a possibility that Sakuno will be his partner. And he can solo her all day long.

"A 75% probability that you both will get to be paired." Inui said behind him.

Ryoma jumped a little. Then he looked at his senpai.

_How did he…? _Ryoma thought and he saw the gleam at his senpai's glasses.

"You've been staring at her for quite a while now while we're explaining all these. I just assumed you're hoping to be her partner. Although you don't really want to join this." Inui finished.

"You really scare me sometimes, Inui-senpai. Reading minds like that…" Ryoma narrowed his eyes to him and sat back again.

Ryuuzaki-sensi clapped her hands thrice.

"Okay, okay! If all of you have no questions or anything, let's start this race so we can know who will be the lucky pair to have those prizes, ne?" Sumire asked, smiling.

A cheers of 'yes' echoed from the group.

"I am holding a box with numbers here. There will only be 5 pairs in this race. Once you get yours, hand your papers to Fuji and he will announce who are the pairs. Understood?" Tezuka said, holding a small fishbowl in his hand with rolled strips of paper inside.

Everyone got to their feet and started to pick strips from the bowl.

"Okay, settle down everyone! The first pair, having both number 1 papers are Momoshiro and Tomoka! Second pair, having the number 2 paper is Eiji and Kachiro! Third paper with the number three on it is Ryoma and Sakuno!" Fuji announced.

Ryoma's heart thudded. _What? Did I hear him right? _He thought.

Then he saw a mischievous gleam in the tensai's eyes. Only Ryoma noticed it but it was enough sign that Fuji did some work of magic in the pairing.

He smirked to his senpai as a sign of thank you.

Ryoma also saw from the corner of his eye that Sakuno stiffened.

He was a bit annoyed by her reaction but he just let it go.

_Wouldn't she want to be my partner? _He thought.

"Fourth, having the number 4 papers are Oishi and Katsuo! And the last pair, having the number 5 papers are Kaidoh and Horio!" Fuji finished.

"Okay now that you know who your partners are, go to each other and discuss strategies, plans or anything while we distribute the maps, navigators and compasses." Inui said.

Sakuno walked timidly to Ryoma's direction who was not giving an effort of walking towards her.

She frowned. Then sighed.

_Of all the people. Why does it have to be him?_ She continued to ask herself.

When she reached Ryoma, who was sitting comfortably with his arms crossed in his chest, she sat slowly beside him.

Ryoma looked at her when she sat down. His golden Cheshire cat-eyes looking at her intently.

Sakuno blushed and looked away, her hand on the sides of her backpack held tightly.

"Hope we win this, Ryoma." She said softly then turned to Inui who handed them the needed tools.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Everyone stand up! Now that we're all settled. At the blow of my whistle, the race has officially started! Remember, the pair who will be the fastest will be the winner." Ryuuzaki-sensei said, holding a golden whistle in her right hand.

"Let the race begin!"

Then a loud sound of whistle was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:) **The Amazing Race has begun! Wait, Ryoma and Sakuno are partners? Coincidence? Or simply FATE?

Is Fuji the one to blame for this? Who will win the race? Find out in the next chapter!

_To Be Continued~_

REVIEW, please! :D


	7. Falling

**A/N: **It has been a long time since I last updated and I'm really sorry. Forgiven? Heh. I've been busy at school (When did I not get busy because of school? Ah, sucks) and I also ran for student council in our college. And then it was already our finals and then final requirements and… Gaah! But at least I'm already on my vacation. So hello, long hours of sleep! Here goes another chapter! I hope you guys would like this! I promise I won't abandon this fic. Yep, believe me. And when I promised, I always do it.

**Disclaimer: **Hoping and wishing just like any other Prince of Tennis fan out there that I own it. But no. Thanks to Takeshi Konomi. You rock.

* * *

><p><strong>With Every Breath I Take<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Falling With You**

"The seventh station is this way, I think." Sakuno pointed to her right.

"No." Ryoma said, his right hand massaging his temple.

His head is throbbing for quite awhile now, minutes after the race had started and unfortunately, he left his medicine kit at his room.

"Shit," Ryoma whispered.

_What was I thinking when I left it? _Ryoma cursed again and again.

"What, Ryoma-kun? Did you say anything?" Sakuno asked.

"Nothing. It's this way. Come on." Pointing up north.

"How did you know that it's north? The map says south, Ryoma." Sakuno asked, she pointed to south.

"You're holding the map upside down, Sakuno." Ryoma simply pointed.

"Oh. " Sakuno blushed and realized she really was holding it upside down.

_Baka, Sakuno. _She thought.

"Come on, the seventh station is at 40 degrees North. The station should be in this way." Ryoma said, his head throbbing more at each step.

He swayed a little.

But Sakuno did not miss it.

"Hey, Ryoma. Are you okay? You look like you need some rest. Come on, let's rest for a while." Sakuno asked worriedly.

"No, don't mind me. I'm all right. Let's go." Ryoma said nonchalantly.

After half an hour of walking, they finally saw the purple flag which means the seventh station.

"Look, Ryoma! That's the seventh station!" Sakuno cried excitedly.

"Congratulations, Sakuno and Ryoma. You're the first pair who reached the seventh station." Fuji said, holding purple card.

"Arigatou, Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno said.

"So what's the task in this station?" Ryoma quickly asked.

"Ne, ne. You're really in a hurry, Ryoma?" Fuji teased.

"It's a race so we should hurry." Ryoma answered blandly.

Fuji bobbed his head while chuckling.

"Okay, okay." Then he opened the purple card he's holding.

"So there will be two tasks here in the seventh station." Fuji started.

"Eh? Two?" Sakuno asked, surprised.

"Hai, Sakuno-chan. But I know you can do it together." Fuji said, smiling.

He continued.

"The first one is to get an apple. The second one is to eat the apple." Fuji simply said.

"Eh? Get and eat apple? Those are the only tasks? That will be no sweat! I can surely do it, Ryoma." Sakuno said, volunteering herself.

"Hountou, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji is smiling, but there was some evil gleam to it.

And Ryoma saw the gleam.

"It will not be as easy as you think. Tell us the twist of these tasks Fuji-senpai so that we can finish it already." Ryoma said.

"What? What twist, Fuji-senpai?" She asked, confused.

"Ryoma is right. One of you will be placed under a tree, where there will be different colored apples above. The other one would have to shoot the purple-colored apple. If the person mistakenly shot the wrong apple, apple juices mixed with paint will fall from the person standing under the tree. Of course, if the person doesn't shoot well, more and more of it will fell on the person. You will only be given three tries. After that, you will be given a 30-minute delay then you can start shooting again." Fuji said, still smiling.

"Whaaat!" Sakuno cried.

"What about the second one?" Ryoma asked, pocketing his left hand.

"After hitting the right apple, both of you will eat it. It will be placed hanging on a tree. You cannot use your hands to eat the apple. Only use both of your mouths. If you fail to do so, you will be punished with a 1-hour delay. That is all." Fuji said, closing the purple envelope.

"B-but… That's so hard…" Sakuno whispered.

"Giving up already, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked devilishly.

"H-huh? No, of course not!" She said defiantly.

She spun around to Ryoma quickly that the movement made Ryoma's head hurt even more.

"Ryoma, let's star –! Eh?, daijobou, Ryoma? You look sick!" Sakuno asked, moving closer to Ryoma and touching his forehead.

Ryoma blushed from Sakuno's touch. He backed away then hid his blush with his bangs.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's start so we can finish this quickly." Ryoma said.

"Demo… who will be placed under the tree and who will shoot?" Sakuno asked.

"I'll take the position under the tree. You shoot." Ryoma answered.

"Huh? No, Ryoma! It's okay. I'll take the position under the tree and besides… I'm not good at shooting, you know." Sakuno said, smiling softly.

"I know." Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno playfully punched him on the arm.

_I know why Ryoma said it. He doesn't want me to have a shower with those apple juice paint. _Sakuno thought.

"Really, you should do the shooting." Sakuno finally said then tugged Ryoma.

"Okay, the person who will take the place under the tree, please go at this position." Fuji said, pointing to a circle mark on the snow-covered plane and continued,

"And the person who will shoot, please take this position. This will be the gun you're using. It is loaded with only pellets so don't you guys worry." Fuji explained then handed him a paint-ball gun.

Sakuno took her position under the tree then looked up. The apples are so many and she cannot even see the purple one! The juices with paint are looming above her, mocking her clean clothes.

She gulped. Then look straight ahead, seeing Ryoma adjusting his gun. Then she closed her eyes.

Ryoma saw her shake and closed her eyes.

"Oi, are you not trusting my shooting skills?" Ryoma teased her, loading the gun with balls.

"A-ano?" Sakuno said shakily.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Ryoma ordered.

"Wh-what?" Sakuno asked again. She cannot hear Ryoma clearly because of the chattering of her teeth due to coldness and scare.

"I said open your eyes and look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ryoma.

She saw Ryoma's gun poised.

The moment she looked up to Ryoma's eyes, she heard the gun went off.

But she didn't blink. She was not scared of the apple paint juices. She only saw the smolder of Ryoma's eyes reaching hers. Her heart beat rate sped up.

"You don't have to be afraid. Trust me."

Sakuno gulped and slowly, she looked up and just as she was thinking, the purple apple has a hole on it.

She realized Ryoma didn't even look up to see if he shot the right apple. He just aimed and then looked at her eyes then boom! The purple apple is shot!

Sakuno didn't know she was holding her breath. She exhaled loudly.

When she looked up to Ryoma again, the smolder in his eyes was gone.

He smirked.

"See? I'm also a sharp shooter, Sakuno." Ryoma said.

"H-How...?"

"I do shooting at US. That's my time-killer."

Fuji clapped his hands.

"Well done, Ryoma and Sakuno! Now, are you ready for the second task?" Fuji smiled.

"H-hai, Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno answered then walked over to where Ryoma and Fuji were standing.

"For the second task, you will have to eat the apple using only your mouths. You cannot touch it, okay? But you can touch each other." Fuji grinned evilly.

"Wha-what? Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno blushed madly. Even Ryoma turned away to hide his blush.

"Didn't know you're a pervert, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma murmured.

"I was just kidding, you kiddos." And he laughed.

"Okay, okay. Let's get this started."

Fuji positioned them. Ryoma and Sakuno facing each other and an apple in between.

"1, 2, 3, start!" Fuji shouted.

Ryoma and Sakuno started to dig in with the apple.

After a few minutes, they still haven't finished the apple.

Their faces are so close Sakuno couldn't even concentrate. And there are times when the apple is slipping between them and their lips are almost touching!

Sakuno's heart is still beating wildly and she can't concentrate.

"Sakuno… Sakuno!" Ryoma said.

Sakuno shook her head then focused.

"H-huh?"

"We won't be able to finish this if you're like that!" Ryoma said.

"Like wh-what?" Sakuno asked, blushing.

"You're not focusing. Stand still." Ryoma said.

"O-kay… Ahh!" Sakuno yelped when sh felt Ryoma's strong hand encircled her and embraced her. One hand at her back, one at her nape.

Their position could be mistaken as kissing if not for the apple in between.

Sakuno's didn't know her heart could beat that fast at that moment but it did!

Then just as quickly, he let go.

She distinctly saw Ryoma brushing his lips with the back of his hand.

"There. We're done." Ryoma said, smirking to Sakuno's flustered face.

* * *

><p>"Sakuno, are you okay?" Ryoma asked suddenly.<p>

"Uh… Yes, thank you." Sakuno said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? Oh... Uhm, don't think about it. It's nothing."

"You've been staring off at space like that since we left the seventh station."

"I told you I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"If you say so."

After a few minutes of walking...

"Hey your scarf!" Ryoma suddenly exclaimed.

"What!" Sakuno said, surprised.

She looked around and she saw her scarf being carried by the cold wind and it rested at a branch of a tree.

She was spacing out so much and thinking about how Ryoma embraced her and how their lips almost touched that she did not notice her scarf was blown away!

"I'll get it." Ryoma ran to the tree.

"No, I'll get it!" Sakuno ran too.

Then suddenly the snow-covered plane where the tree is standing collapsed.

It was a cliff!

Both their weights cannot carry the snow-covered edge!

It collapsed just as they both stepped at it at the same time.

"Nooooooo!" Sakuno screamed!

"Sakunooo!" Ryoma reached for her hand and when he felt her, he hugged her tight to his chest and held her.

"Ryomaaa!" Sakuno closed her eyes and gripped Ryoma's chest.

Arms wrapped around each other, together, they were falling…

Falling into thin, cold air…

Falling…

Falling…

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh no! They fell on a cliff! Darn snow, they didn't realize that the tree is at the cliff already! The snow covered the plane and it collapsed underneath their weight. What will happen to our Ryoma and Sakuno now? Will it be the end for them? Find out to the next chapter!<p>

**A/N: **Almost. There. Almost. At. The. End. Gosh, I think I'll cry. Okay i'm being such a melodramatic teenager. But I think there will only be two or three chapters left. Almost at the end line, ne? Thanks everyone for bearing with me. I dedicate this one for you.

_XX,_

**_- Alyx Hawthorne_**


	8. Tomorrow Had Come

**A/N**: Second to the last chapter: Done! I got a little bit of strength and perseverance that's why I did another one. Heh. I got the title of this chapter from a sentence in my favorite novel. Also, some parts here are also from there. I got inspired with the book AGAIN. It is entitled, "If Tomorrow Comes" by Sidney Sheldon. You guys should read it! It's worth it! I promise.

**Disclaimer: **Thought Takeshi Konomi gave the Tennis No Ouji-sama to me. Y'know, like an inheritance. But no. Oh well, I'll keep on dreaming! Also, thank you Sidney Sheldon for being an awesome author. I dedicate this chapter to you.

* * *

><p><strong>With Every Breath I Take<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Tomorrow Had Come**

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes then roamed it around.

He is in a room. The walls were covered with brown-green wallpaper. There was a table beside his bed and there was a vase with no flowers sitting on top of it. He got up. Then the room swayed before his eyes and pain shot through his left foot. He looked down and saw his left foot in a bandage.

_Sprain. Nice. _He thought.

He went downstairs and saw that the walls are also covered with the same wallpaper. There was a fireplace in the middle. A round table with four chairs at the center. And a couch at the corner. The cabin was not small and though it is evident that it has not been occupied for so long, it is still usable.

_Where am I? _He asked.

"You're finally awake! Thank God!" Sakuno exclaimed, ran from a room at the corner (From the kitchen maybe, Ryoma thought) and hugged him tightly, her tears pouring down her face.

He blinked several times. Is he dreaming about Sakuno again?

Then he felt Sakuno's warmth enveloping him.

"Oh. Uhm, sorry for hugging you suddenly. I thought you're… Are you okay, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked sniffed, wiping the tears off her face.

It's not a dream! Sakuno is really with him!

"Ryoma, you should not get up, you know. You still need to rest." Sakuno supported him and laid him back on the couch.

"Why are you…? What-what happened? My foot-" Ryoma asked feebly.

"Before I say anything, I want to thank you with all my heart for saving me." Sakuno bowed and when she looked up, tears were falling from her eyes again.

"Wh… what? Saved you? I saved you? What are you talking about, Sakuno?"

"Do you remember when my scarf was blown by the wind and it got stuck on a tree? We suddenly reached for it at the same time and the ground beneath us collapsed. I guess it didn't carry our weight. We were falling into thin air. I thought... I thought we're going to die. Then suddenly everything stopped. There was a loud sound and everything stopped. We landed into a heap of snow under it. I don't know how it happened but the heap of snow was there and it caught us. It saved us. Though we were fortunate for that, your feet got stuck and because of me and you had a sprain. You also lost consciousness because of the impact, I think. I was… I was there, safe and unbruised because of you. I called for help but I know no one would hear me. I also don't know how I did it but I carried you when I saw an abandoned cabin nearby." Sakuno said meekly.

"It's my fault. It's my fault why we're stuck here in this cabin. It's my fault why you had a sprain and why you almost…! I thought you're going to die. I thought I'm going to... to lose you." Sakuno covered her face with her hands and cried.

Ryoma straightened up then pulled Sakuno closer to him.

He cannot bear the sight Sakuno crying. He stroked her hair.

"Hush now, Sakuno. It's not your fault. Really. Don't blame yourself. Please, Sakuno." Ryoma caressed her long hair slowly while rocking her back and forth.

She shook her head and cried continuously.

"No, it was. That's why you have a sprain and we're stuck here from this gods-know-where this place is. Oh, darn it!" Sakuno said, crying still.

Ryoma laughed silently at Sakuno's curse. She really is adorable even if she's cursing.

"Don't laugh, Ryoma! Don't take this lightly. Because of me, you almost died back there, didn't you know? What will I do if that really happened? Huh? What will I do if you're gone?" Sakuno shouted and gripped his front shirt.

Ryoma's eyes soften and it took a different glow.

"You know what, Sakuno, if that would happen all over again, I would always do what I did back there. I will always save you no matter what. I don't care if I die. I just want you safe. Always." Ryoma said to her softle..

Sakuno looked up, her face drenched with tears.

"No. No, you will not." Sakuno whispered.

"Your life is more precious than mine, Sakuno. That's why I am not regretting anything. So don't blame yourself, okay?" Ryoma continued and he smiled a little.

_Ryoma... Ryoma smiled? _Sakuno thought unbelievably.

Ryoma wiped her face and kissed her.

"I would never regret anything that happened back there, Sakuno. Remember that I'll always do what it takes to make you safe. Even if it takes my life in return." Ryoma whispered in between their kisses.

"Ryoma," Sakuno cried softly then embraced Ryoma as if she'd never embraced him before.

_I love you, Ryoma. I'll always love you, _She thought.

_My beloved Sakuno. You're mine now and forever, _He thought.

They slept holding each other.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night when Ryoma woke up again. Something was different in the cabin but he could not put his finger to it.<p>

He suddenly doesn't feel Sakuno's warmth in his arms. He got up quickly then called for her name.

"Sakuno!" Ryoma called.

"Sakuno!" Ryoma tried to call again.

_Where is she? Did she meet an accident? No, no, no, _Ryoma shook his head and tried to get up despite his sprain.

The door of the cabin suddenly opened.

"Ryoma, you're awake!" Sakuno said, closing the door.

"Where have you been?" Ryoma asked, worry etched on his face.

"I'm sorry. I've just went out to detect cell phone signal. I have to tell Obaa-chan that we're stuck here and we have to get help," Sakuno explained.

"But…?"

"At the back of the cabin, there's a device where it can receive signals. But the signals were not that strong to make a call. So I sent a message instead."

"What are their replies?"

"They told us a search party cannot be done now because there is a snow blizzard at the part of Kiyama Mountain where we are staying, where the Grande Rio Hotel is. It seems that we fell on the different side of the mountain." Sakuno looked outside the window, noticing the heavy pour of snow but no blizzard.

"South. I think we're here at south." Ryoma said.

"How did you know? But it seems like it." Sakuno flopped down and heaved a big sigh.

"The direction of the eight station is at south west."

"Yeah, you're right! We headed south back then. So what are we going to do now?" Sakuno's asked.

Ryoma reached for her hand.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." Ryoma firmly said.

"Ryoma. Thank you. Thank you very much," Sakuno whispered and looked up at his eyes deeply.

"Cheer up. So where are our backpacks? I think I'm hungry. I just hoped I was thinking enough to pack food when we were at the hotel." Ryoma asked, then he spotted the bags at the center of the cabin.

"Wait, you mean you dragged those heavy packs here?" Ryoma started, eyes wide.

"Hai. I dragged them. After I carried you here, I went back for those. Of course, I cannot just leave them. Our food, blanket, and extra clothings are all there, you know." Sakuno explained.

"You're one strong woman, eh? And I thought you couldn't life a box other than a cake box." Ryoma teased.

"Hey, what do you think of me, a marshmallow?" Sakuno said, punching him again.

"Nope. Beautiful. You're beautiful." Ryoma said.

Sakuno blushed.

"So, I'm guessing Adrenaline rush is what gave you strength?" Ryoma continued to tease.

Sakuno laughed.

"Seems like it! Speaking of backpacks, I've prepared our dinner. You want to eat it here or you want to go downstairs?" Sakuno asked.

"Wait, what? Dinner? How did you prepare dinner?" Ryoma wondered.

Sakuno smiled pointed at the small fireplace of the cabin.

"I cooked there. You know, like the old-fashion way of cooking."

Ryoma was surprised.

"You know how to light a fire? Where did you learn it?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course, I know how! Every summer, I am a volunteer at National White Cross for First Aid and for Scouting. They taught there how to do first aid, how to camp and how to climb rappel towers and many more! It's really enjoyable. Just because I look weak doesn't mean I can do extraordinary things!" Sakuno said smugly.

"You know how to camp? What did you use to light the fire, by the way?" Ryoma asked again, still in wonder.

"Yes and I love camping! Well, I used stones and rubbed it together to light fire." Sakuno said proudly.

"What? Stones?" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Yup. I told you it's the "old-fashioned" way." Sakuno said smugly.

Ryoma shook his head in wonder.

"Okay, I'm just kidding about the stones. I used this." Sakuno laughed and held up a lighter in front of Ryoma.

"That's great. Didn't know they taught you how to do that in school." Ryoma was impressed.

Sakuno prepared their dinner using what is only available inside the cabin but still in the end, she cooked delicious food.

"Itadekimasu!" Both said in unison.

* * *

><p>"That was delicious, Sakuno. Arigatou-gozaimasu." Ryoma said deeply, sighing in contentment.<p>

"Do itashimashite. I'm glad you liked it. So how's your foot?" Sakuno smiled then cleared their plates away and put it on the sink.

"My foot is okay. Don't worry about it. When I was starting in tennis, I always get sprains. But I'm used to it now." He yawned.

"I think you're tired already, Ryoma. Go to sleep now." Sakuno smiled.

"What about you?"

"I have an extra blanket here. Don't worry about me. It's you who need more heat. You didn't tell me you're sick, you know. That's why I was really worried when you were unconscious then I felt your forehead and you almost had a fever! I don't know what I'll do if your fever continued so I made you drink the tablets I have with me. I mixed the crushed tablets with water. Fortunately, your body temperature has gone down although you still have a slight fever. Later, I will have you drink the tablet again, okay?" Sakuno explained.

Ryoma was really touched by her actions. She did everything to save him and she took care of him. Just like the old days. Just like before, when they were together. They take care of each other.

"Sakuno," Ryoma began.

"Here, let me help you lie down." Sakuno said, supporting his back.

When Sakuno let go of Ryoma, he gripped her arms.

"Ry-oma? Is something wrong?"

Ryoma has to ask the questions that have been bugging his mind ever since he saw Sakuno kissed by another guy, since he had his conversation with Momo-senpai.

"Sakuno, have you- have you really forgotten about me? About us?" Ryoma suddenly asked, still holding Sakuno close.

Sakuno stiffen.

"Ryoma, what are you saying?" Sakuno asked, blushing slightly because of their bodies' nearness and Ryoma's questions.

"I know you know what I'm talking about." He said.

"I - Ryoma, please, don't –" Sakuno began but was cut off.

"Do you still love me? Do you still have feelings for me, Sakuno?" Ryoma asked again, holding her.

"Ryoma, you need to rest. Please – " Sakuno started again.

"Yes or no, Sakuno. Please answer me and end my sorrow. Please."

Sakuno heard the plea on Ryoma's voice and she broke down.

"Why are you - why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"Because I love you. I love you so much it hurts me whenever I see you and I cannot hold you. It hurts me whenever I see you and I cannot tell you I love you. And it hurts me to know that I cannot live without you while you - you can." Ryoma sadly said, his grip on her arms are loosening. Ryoma concluded long ago that Sakuno could live without him and this idea was confirmed when he saw that Sakuno already has another.

Sakuno looked up, her eyes troubled.

"What? Me? I can live without you? Why -" She whispered, shaking her head.

"I've wanted you everyday of my god-forsaken life, Sakuno! I thought I could live without you but I was wrong. I was an idiot to let you go! I've realized how much I took you for granted. But then I was too late. I came back and you have another."

"Ryoma!"

"This will be the biggest risk I'll ever take. If this little experiment between us wouldn't work, then I'd probably have to accept the fact that we're not meant to be." Ryoma closed his eyes then sighed. He took the risk to be with her and expose his feeling to her once again, not knowing the result this time.

"What are you saying, Ryoma?" She whispered.

"Sakuno, please, tell me the truth. Have you forgotten about me? Don't you love me anymore? Do you still want to be with me? Please." Ryoma held her hands tightly.

She looked in his eyes and she remembered what he said earlier,

_"You don't have to be afraid. Trust me."_

To trust Ryoma again. To trust that they would work out is such a big risk. Sakuno will risk her heart again. Her whole being. But could she pass this chance? This chance that maybe, maybe they would really work everything out. Together. Maybe.

_Ryoma, _Sakuno cried softly.

It's time to be honest with herself. Just like what Hitachi said to her before. "Be honest with yourself and you'll find happiness."

She heaved a big sigh.

"No, Ryoma. I've never forgotten you. There is not one single day that passed that I did not think of you. I thought long ago that I was not thinking about you, that I forgot all about you until I saw this ad. But the truth is, my heart is always longing for you. Secretly, though. My subconscious is always looking for you, loving you even after all the things happened. I love you. I love you so much. I just did what I did because I only want what's best for you," She cried.

She didn't realize it but Ryoma's eyes widen.

She continued to talk.

"I know that it was wrong that I broke up with you. But you know now why I did it right? I -" She was cut off when Ryoma hugged her fiercely.

"You really mean it? Is it true that you still love me, Sakuno? Tell me I'm not dreaming when you said it," Ryoma asked, half-afraid that he's dreaming this whole scene.

Sakuno nodded her head, tears falling on her cheeks.

He pulled her in his whole length.

"Look at me, Sakuno." Ryoma tipped her chin up then wiped her tears with his kissed.

"Marry me." He whispered.

Sakuno jerked up and opened her eyes.

"Wh-what? What did you say, Ryoma?" No she can't believe it. She won't believe that Ryoma asked her that question! Marry her? Marriage? But it would mean giving up tennis, giving up his life!

"You'll marry me."

Sakuno's eyes widened.

"Ryoma, y-you can't be asking that. How about tennis? That is- that is your life! And I know it will be a burden if you get married!" Sakuno whispered brokenly, shaking her headfc.

"I want to let you know that you are my life, Sakuno. Have been and will always be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. I don't care about tennis. I only care about you. This is the mistake I've made years ago when I overlooked our relationship. But now I realized and knew that the most important thing I have in my life is the love between us. You are the most important for me. I'll take care of you and the children we'll have, my love." Ryoma whispered to her.

She was sure she misunderstood him but the words came again and Sakuno knew that it was crazy and impossible and it could never work. Hear tear-strained face looked up to him and she saw the love and the truth behind everything he said. And it was deliriously wonderful and happy and of course it would work! It will definitely work!

With love on her eyes, she whispered,

"Yes! Oh yes, Ryoma! I will marry you!"

She cried in happiness and gripped tightly in the safety of Ryoma's arms.

He caressed her beautiful face then slowly kissed her and pushed her back to the mattress.

It started slowly, a velvet touching and stroking and feeling, a caressing and gentle exploring of the senses. And it began to build and swell in a frenzied, frantic rhythm, until it become a silver linings of pleasure. Ryoma stroked Sakuno, pounded her and filled her until she wanted to scream with the unbearable joy. Sakuno was at the center of a rainbow. She was also at the mid of a storm. She felt herself being swept up on a tidal wave that lifted her higher and higher, and there was a sudden molten explosion within her and her whole body began to shudder. She pulled Ryoma to her and held him close, feeling his heart beat against hers. Then Ryoma was inside her and it began again, more exciting than before, a fountain spilling over with unbearable pleasure.

All through the night, they made love. They did not care about the cold weather because each other's heat fills up one another. They made love without inhibitions; knowing, filling, and loving each other like they've never did before.

"I love you so much, Sakuno. You'll never be lonely again. We'll never be lonely again."

_We belong to each other. Ryoma is a part of all my tomorrows._

Tomorrow had come.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally, the fated pair found each other again. Now, they won't be lonely of each other again anymore. Next chapter? Their happy ending, of course!<p>

**A/N: **So guys, we're almost done! I don't know how to thank you all for keeping up with me. Sometimes I feel like I don't want to write anymore because I've been too busy exhausting my mind for any original ideas and plots but whenever I read novels, I get this inspiration that those authors can finish a freakin' hundreds of pages book, so why can't I? If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Violent reactions are welcome, too. All your reviews are much appreciated I cannot even contain the happiness inside me whenever I read all those.

_XX,_

**_- Alyx Hawthorne_**


	9. Silver Bells

**A/N: **Ohmygosh. I cannot believe it. But here we are! We're at the last chapter. I am really happy that finally, I've finished this story. My first ever fan fiction. Gods, wait I'll go back. I'll just cry. Anyway, I hope you guys will like the ending. I am going to miss writing this one. I want to thank those people who stuck with me till the end! Thank you very much for your patience! I dedicate this one to all of you, Readers!

**Disclaimer: **Some of the paragraphs here are from my favorite books written by my favorite author, Judith McNaught. The books are entitled "Perfect" and "Someone to Watch Over Me." A big thank you, Judith for the unending inspiration you give to me. And of course, the brilliant Takeshi Konomi. You two rock.

* * *

><p><strong>With Every Breath I Take<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Silver Bells**

"Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown!" A feminine voice said.

"Tomoka, as much as I'm amused seeing you like that, come here and please help me zip this gown up." Sakuno said, looking at her best friend with amusement dancing on her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I cannot totally believe this is happening! My best friend, who is going to be married to the tennis star and to the hottest bachelor on earth, is not nervous? You are crazy, Sakuno!" Tomoka fanned herself with her right hand and acted like hyperventilating.

Sakuno walked to her best friend, her maid of honor, who is wearing a royal blue dress with silver belt. She held Tomoka's hand.

"Listen to me. You know that if I let myself get nervous, _I_ will be the one who will surely faint and I cannot let that happen on my wedding day! Tomoka, please, just calm down and help me." Sakuno pleaded, her hands trembling with nervousness.

Tomoka felt it and when she looked up, she saw Sakuno's beautiful chocolate eyes brimming with nervousness. She gripped back Sakuno's hand, assuring her she'd calm down. She took three deep breaths.

"Okay. You sure fooled me. I thought you were not nervous and all! I thought Ryoma is marrying a cool, calm, collected Sakuno." Tomoka said, laughing.

Sakuno smiled, some of the tension left her petite figure.

"How can you say such a thing! You know I've been waiting for this day for the rest of my life. I just cannot have a nervous breakdown, you know. I have to calm myself down and not let myself get too excited or this won't happen. Now help me zip this up." Sakuno told her friend, laughing and shaking her head.

Tomoka zipped the wedding gown of her friend.

"You know, I thought you are so going to be a maiden! I mean, it felt like years since Ryoma proposed to you at the Mountains! It was still really funny, though, we were half-crazy worrying about you guys and all the time you're getting yourself engaged with the tennis prince and making hot love on the other side of the mountain!" Tomoka teases, laughing.

Sakuno pushed her away laughingly, heat going up her face.

Whenever she remembers the events happened in the Kiyama Mountain, she cannot believe it. It all felt like a dream. But whenever she feels the warm pressure on the finger on her left hand, the ring Ryoma gave to her as an engagement, she knew it was real. Ryoma really proposed to her and she's soon to be married!

Now, looking at the mirror, she cannot help but feel like she's in a fairytale. Her hair is tied up in an elegant chignon, diamond barrettes held it up, with tendrils of it curling and framing her face. On her neck, is the necklace Ryoma first gave her many years ago when they first get together as a couple. A simple ring, with topaz and garnet gemstones, like the color of their eyes, are adorning it. She was wearing an ice blue classic-style one shoulder-off, serpentine wedding gown with small printed flowers trimmed at the hem of the it, accentuating her curves. The cloth was silk and flowy, her every movement was like a petal dancing softly on a silk of sheets. A long train of veil is pinned on top of her head. On her hands, she wore lace gloves that run just above her elbow.

She twirled to check herself in the mirror.

In just a few minutes, she will become Mrs. Ryoma Echizen! She cannot believe it. She feels like Cinderella. But the good thing about it is it's true!

Her hazel eyes are shining from happiness and nervousness.

"You ready, Sakuno? It's almost time!" Tomoka whispered excitedly, looking at her watch.

Sakuno faced her and held her hands.

"Tomoka, thank you for everything. Thank you for helping me get through a lot and thank you for always being at my side." Sakuno said tearily.

Tomoka's lip tembled, her eyes full of love for her best friend.

"Don't be silly! Of course, you're my best friend! You are my sister, you know! Now, let's go down before we smear each other's faces of our make-ups."

They both laughed and hand in hand, they went down.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure everything's ready at the church?" Ryoma Echizen demanded of Momoshiro as he quickly shoved the tiny studs into the front of his tuxedo shirt.<p>

"Everything's ready, but you," Momoshiro said, chuckling.

"Is everyone here from US? The Regulars? The priest? Is the priest already there? And – ?" Ryoma started but Momoshiro cut him off.

"Everyone is at the church, Echizen. I told you everything's ready but you." He laughed.

Ryoma ran a hand over his jaw to ascertain that his shave was close enough.

He turned around and asked Momoshiro.

"Is my shave enough or what? And where is the wax I'm supposed to put on my hair?" He asked.

"It's in front of you. And yes, your shave is perfect. Your hair and make-up is perfect." Momoshiro joked.

Ryoma glared at him.

"What time is it?" He asked his best man.

"Fifteen minutes to three. You have fifteen minutes to get to the church. On the way, I'll go over the part you were supposed to have learned during rehearsal last night." Momoshiro said.

Ryoma was supposed to have a rehearsal and a run-through of the wedding but he was out practicing tennis to leave the tension off his body because he was too nervous and too happy and too excited of their wedding the next day. In just a few hours, he and his beloved Sakuno will have the same surname!

"I've already had a full-dress rehearsal last week, remember?" Ryoma said dryly.

Momo did not answered. He just looked ar Ryoma.

"I really cannot believe it!" Momoshiro exclaimed after a moment, grinning.

"What?" Ryoma asked, buttoning the cuffs of his tuxedo.

"I have never seen you this happy since I met you back in Junior High at Seigaku nor I've never seen you this talkative and nervous!" Momoshiro laughed.

* * *

><p>Ryoma knew it. He knew it even before he stepped out in front of the smiling crowd and stood before the church which is aglow with candlelight and perfumed with lavish bouquets of white roses tied with white satin ribbons. There was a reverence in his time, a sense of quiet joy, as he waited for his soon-to-be wife at the altar. He watched as his future grandmother-in-law and the regulars sat at the first pews, identical smiles plastered on their faces, then he saw Osakada Tomoka and Ann Tachibana-Momoshiro walk down the aisle, both of them beautiful and smiling and serene, as if they, like Ryoma, sensed the absolute rightness of what was about to happen.<p>

The organ music swelled to a crescendo, and Ryoma felt as if his heart would burst at the sight that greeted him.

Starting toward him in a drifting swirl of ice blue with a cloud of veil trailing behind her was the woman who pointed him the wrong direction when he first saw her at the train station many years ago, the woman who cheered for him in the sidelines, the woman who cooked obentos for him, the only woman who has been close to him, the woman who loved him. She moved through the candlelight, her face glowing, and in her eyes, he saw all the love in the world, the promise of his unborn children, a lifetime filled with all the joy she had to give.

Now, as Sakuno stood in front of the altar and Ryoma smiling into her eyes, she felt truly blessed. She said her vows clearly and proudly. Ryoma said his vows in the same way, answering in both English and Japanese for the benefit of their American friends. The priest, a friend of Ryuuzaki-sensei, looked approvingly to them but his expression faltered, however, near the end of the ceremony when Ryoma was asked if he promised to love, honor and cherish Sakuno.

Instead of replying, "I do," Ryoma replied, "Subete iki o shite watashi ga toru."

For a brief moment, everyone, including Sakuno, found her eyes misted with tears and she gripped Ryoma's hand tightly.

But Sakuno knew it. Just as Ryoma knew all along that they are meant to be together. She had already known what Ryoma was going to say at their exchanging of vows. It was the same phrase he'd had inscribed inside the ring he first gave to her on her 18th birthday, the one she's wearing now, with topaz and garnet gemstones. And she knew it was also inscripted on her wedding band.

At the reception, Ryoma and Sakuno's visitors who did not understand what he said in his vow asked the priest.

"What did Ryoma say when you asked him if he promised to love, honor, cherish Sakuno?"

They turned attentively to hear what the priest would reply.

The priest cleared his throat.

"When I asked Mr. Echizen if he promise to love, honor, and cherish Sakuno, he did not merely say 'I do.' Instead, he replied, 'With every breath I take.' "

And everyone knew he meant it.

* * *

><p><em>I hear your name with every breath I take,<em>  
><em>On every breeze that wanders by.<em>  
><em>And your name is a song<em>  
><em>I'll remember the long years through.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I almost cried because I'm going to miss writing this one. Thank you so much everyone! Can I have a last favor? Please REVIEW my first ever fan fiction.

THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY! :)

_XX,_

_**- Alyx Hawthorne**_

With Every Breath I Take |04-22-2012 20:58pm|


End file.
